


You Saved Me

by Glitter0811



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter0811/pseuds/Glitter0811
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine Waylick was brought to camp by Daryl Dixon, and she slowly fell in love from there. Can Daryl feel the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmare

I woke up in a cold sweat. I had nightmares almost every night. I’d spent so long alone, looking out for myself, no one on guard, that sleeping long enough to dream left me with crippling nightmares. I’d cry and scream, bloodcurdling screams, that attracted the entire camp to my tent for fear of a walker attack. They should have known it wasn’t, due to the fact that someone was always on watch at all times of day and night, but the fear didn’t change anything. Dale took to putting me on watch from midnight to 4, in order to break up my sleeping pattern.

Last night however, no-one came to wake me up. I sat bolt upright. I grabbed the cloth on the floor by my bed and wiped away the sweat and tears before Daryl burst into my tent. He looked around the tent to check there were no actual walkers before looking at me.

“Thought ya was meant to be on watch tonight?” He stuck his head out of the tent, waving off the crowd I assumed had gathered outside my tent, before shuffling closer inside.

I flopped back on my bed with my arm over my eyes. “So did I. What time is it?”

“Almost 4. I was just on ma way to relieve you.” He came and sat on the foot of my bed.

“Argh! I’m sorry I freaked everyone out again. I slept too long. When I’m on watch, I can’t sleep long enough to dream.”

He rubbed my knee. “Don’ worry ‘bout it. We all gotta find our ways o’ dealing wi’ this. You was on yer own for a long time. I don’ blame ya fer bein scared.”

I peeped out from under my arm. “Shouldn’t you be on top of an RV somewhere, Dixon?” I smiled.

“I wanna check yer alrigh’. Problem, Waylick?”

I nudged him with my toes. “I’m fine, Daryl. Really? I just needed a few minutes to catch my breath. Go on, get out of here.”

He gave me one last smile before heading to the flap of the tent. “Shout if ya need anythin’, Ditzy.” And then he was gone, zipping the tent behind him.

I groaned into my makeshift pillow before turning over and trying to get a little bit more sleep. It wasn’t long before I simply gave up and grumbled to myself as I got dressed. I pulled on a sun faded hoody, with some knee length jeans-turned-shorts. I pulled on my Converse, and fluffed out my short hair. I’d cut it all to my ears the day a walker had grabbed me by it, in order to prevent it getting me killed. Beauty wasn’t worth my life. I’d been a creative writing graduate before all this, working in a library, you didn’t need a pretty face to do that. Oh I missed actual books. And my Kindle.

I shook the thought from my head and picked up my weapons. I had a knife in an actual sheath that went through my belt loops, a crow bar, and a Browning BDA. When I’d first gotten to camp, there’d been a no guns rule. The owner of the farm Hershel, had been uneasy, and Rick had made everyone turn in their guns. Daryl however, had had one in his motorbike’s satchel. He’d given it to me in secret a few weeks ago.

_“Don’t you go shooting that off in yer sleep mind? Keep it away from yer bed. I don’ want no one getting shot up comin’ in to check on yer.”_

_I cocked my head as I looked at the gun. “Why are you giving me it? If Rick or, God forbid, Hershel found out, they’d have me kicked out.”_

_He put his finger under my chin and raised my eyes to meet his. “Because yer bin lookin out fer yerself with no one else for so long, it might ease the nightmares. And because I trust yer to use it to help if there’s a situation, not hinder. I promise, if they find it, send em my way and I’ll take care o’ it fer yer.”_

_“Thank you Daryl.” I smiled and started to walk past him back towards camp, before I slipped on some damp leaves. He caught me round the waist, but there was a scary second where I thought I was going to land on my face._

_Daryl pulled my back to my feet, but we were a lot closer together now. I could see my reflection in his eyes. “Thanks.” I breathed._

_For a moment, he said nothing. He leant forward until our noses touched. Then he closed his eyes and turned and walked away. “No problem, Ditzy.” He called back over his shoulder._

I’d spent days thinking about it, but for now I shook the thought out of my head, shoving the gun inside my hoodie’s huge pocket. I grabbed the crowbar, and walked out of the tent.  I looked at the sun almost rising on the horizon and yawned, stretching out. I walked over to the fire, where Glenn was already up too, boiling some water.  He smiled at me as I reached the fire and flopped into one of the deckchairs that surrounded the pit. I leant forward and grabbed the coffee tin. I’d practically been living on the stuff since I arrived. It was instant, and I always drank it black, but it gave me that energy boost to get me through the day after a nightmare. I looked inside and shook the contents.

“Glenn, Imma gonna need more coffee.”

He gave me a sympathetic smile and handed me a mug. “I already made you one. So you’re good until tomorrow morning. But I think I’m heading into town soon anyway. We’re running out of some more bits and bobs.”

I gave him a knowing look as I took the coffee from him. “And is Maggie going too?” I said teasingly.

Glenn blushed to his baseball cap. I giggled and whispered “Glenn and Maggie sitting in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-…”

“Okay! Don’t let Hershel know.”

I gave him a wink. “Don’t worry about it Casanova.” I drained the coffee, and felt much better. “You got anything to eat?”

He fumbled around his knapsack. “I got… some cookies? There were plenty more on the shelf, and no one here seems to like cookies with nuts in.”

“I do!” I said, and swiped them from him, opening the box and stuffing one in my mouth. “Ah heaven!”

Glenn smiled.

“Okay, Casanova, I’m headed up to the RV.”

He grinned like a Cheshire Cat. “Maybe I’m not the only one hoping for some alone time with someone special today.” He laughed, nodding towards Daryl.

I gave a sarcastic laugh, and took his hat from him as I walked past, throwing it (accidentally) onto a tree branch.

“Aww man! Kat, that was not fair!” he called after me as I jogged to the RV.

I climbed up the ladder, tossing my crowbar up ahead of me. Daryl jumped and turned to face me. When he saw I wasn’t a walker, he came and helped me up on top of the van.

“Whatcha doin’ here, Ditzy?” he said as I picked up my crowbar and straightened up.

“Couldn’t get back to sleep after the nightmare, figured I might as well be a bit useful.” I smiled softly.

“Yer don’ have tah. I got this covered. You can go get breakfast or something.” He walked to the edge of the roof, looking over towards the woods.

“Daryl, I know I don’t have to. I want to. I like your company. It’s comforting.” I smiled softly at him, and rubbed some leftover blood from my crowbar. “I feel safe with you Daryl.”

He sat down beside me, still looking over at the trees. “I like your company too, Kat. But I shouldn’t. And neither should you.”

“But Daryl-“

“No Katherine. Be friends with Glenn.”

“I am friends with Glenn. But I’m your friend too. Haven’t you ever had a damn friend?”

He gave me a sidelong glance. “Not really.”

I raised my eyebrows. “Not even as a kid?”

“No.” He shrugged. “All the kids in the neighbourhood were too scared of Merle to play with me, and even when Merle was in juvie, they still thought I’d be the same, and avoided me.” His attitude turned from indifferent to angry. “I’m good on my own. Better. I don’t need no friends hanging around and pulling me back. I can’t go saving everyone’s ass all the time. I couldn’t save Sofia! Or Amy! Or even my own goddamn brother! So I ain’t bothering no more! Ya’ll can go suck it!”

He tossed the rifle into my lap and climbed off the side of the RV. I crawled over to the edge and watched him as he hit the floor. “You saved me, Daryl Dixon.” I whispered as he turned away.

He paused a moment and almost looked over his shoulder. Then he walked away to his own little camp.


	2. Ditzy

Daryl avoided me constantly for the next three days. Every time I tried to catch up with him, or talk to him for a moment, he’d shrug me off, and not answer me until I gave up.

I’d mostly stopped sleeping, and Glenn found some caffeine tablets in the pharmacy to keep me going. I wasn’t allowed on watch anymore, and spent a lot of time just doing mindless things like washing up clothes and dinner utensils.

Lori sat next to me as I washed up some of Dale’s shirts. “How you feeling today, Kat?”

I sighed and wiped my forehead. “Like shit.” I snorted. “I can’t remember when I last really slept. I feel so depressed right now. Everything is wrong.”

“Did you tell him you loved him?” My head whipped round to look at Lori, causing my stomach to turn and my head to spin. “Sorry” she muttered. “But did you?”

I took a few deep breaths before I answered. “No. I told him I liked his company and that he comforted me. Then he said he liked my company too, then he kind of got angry and stormed off. I don’t know what I did wrong, and I can’t tell him how I really feel about him now. He won’t even look at me.”

Lori blinked at me for a moment. “This is ridiculous. He likes you Kat! He seriously likes you. But he doesn’t want to get attached to you, because what happens if he then loses you.”

I sniffled a little bit. “Seriously?”

Lori raised an eyebrow, and someone tugged my hair from behind.

“She’s right on the money, Katty.” Glenn said from behind me. “He’s over at his tent right now, cleaning his crossbow. I’d go tell him.”

My heart gave a little jump. And I nodded.

I started running towards the tent over on its own. As I got closer, I shouted Daryl’s name, but just as I rounded the tree, my shoes caught a root and I went flying and screaming through the air. I didn’t see the tree until after I hit it. My vision went funny and I tasted copper. Someone bent over me, and I whispered “Daryl” before everything slipped away.

I opened my eyes and felt someone’s arms carrying me some place. There were fizzy voices all around me. But the only face in focus was Daryl’s, his face wet, looking at me and saying something. I smiled weakly and fell back out of the real world, and found myself on the day I first joined the group.

_I woke up from my semi-sleep in a tree branch. I knew walkers couldn’t climb trees really, so I should be safe to get a few hours of sleep, as long as I tied myself to the tree. I ran a hand through my hair and took some of the crackers out of my bag, before looking at my situation. There were 2 walkers at the bottom of the tree, sniffing, and three more a bit further afield. I’d picked up a rock when I found the tree last night, in case this happened. I took the rock in my hand and tossed it once to catch it again, then threw with all my might, as far away from me as I could. All but one took interest._

_‘I can handle one.’ I thought, pulling the knife from my waist and starting to climb down the tree. I slipped halfway down, and felt a shock of pain in my knee as I landed on the forest floor. I spun around and sunk my knife into the head of the walker that had remained by the tree, and then took a breath. I remembered the pain, and looked around. The other four walkers were coming back. I’d grazed my knee, and they smelled my blood. My breath hitched. I couldn’t climb back up the tree in time to get away from them. I didn’t want to become one of them. I panicked. I placed my knife to my waist, and closed my eyes, getting ready to kill myself before they could eat me. I took a breath, and was about to push the knife in, when I heard a whistle, and a thunk, and my eyes opened of their own accord. A man, with brown hair, and a crossbow had appeared, and had taken down two of the walkers. Instinct took over as a third walker reached me, and I stabbed up through its jaw and into its skull while the new guy took care of the last one. I spun to look at him._

_He strode over to me, aiming his cross bow at me, and I dropped into a defensive stance._

_“Are you bit?” he said to me. It took me by surprise. I hadn’t heard another person speak in weeks. “I said, are you god damn bit?!” He took a step in my direction and I held up my hands._

_“No! No I’ve not been bitten. I’m fine.”_

_“What about scratched?”_

_“No.”_

_“What’s happened to your leg?”_

_I looked down, maybe it was a bit more than a graze, judging by the amount of blood coming from my leg. “I fell out of the tree.”_

_He looked me up and down. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. He slowly lowered his weapon, and I finally got a good look at his face. He was kind of cute._

_“My name’s Katherine.”_

_“Daryl.” He replied. “Do you have a group?”_

_I shook my head. “Loner in the living world, loner in the dead world. Some things never change.”_

_He took a bag from his back and took out some cotton pads and some bandages. “Here, let me stop that bleeding much more before we set off. Don’t need a pack following us.”_

_I nodded._

_He patched me up, and we headed through the woods, until we came to a farm, with smoke coming from the chimney._

_“Home sweet home.” said Daryl._

I opened my eyes, and blinked. I was inside. I looked to my left. I was in the bedroom where all the ill and injured had been tended to, a sort of make shift infirmary. I was in the farmhouse still. I suddenly became of a pressure on my right hand and turned to look what it was. What I saw was the last thing I’d expected.

Daryl was holding my hand, and was resting his head on the edge of the bed, asleep. I frowned and started to sit up.

“Oh no you don’t missy. You could have a bad concussion.” I flopped back down at Hershel’s fatherly tone. He came in and started fiddling with e drip he’d set up, before sitting down and starting to test my blood pressure etc. “That boy’s not left your side since he carried you in. Not said anything except that you hit your head on a tree pretty hard. He spent the first day thinking you were dead.”

I frowned and looked at him. “First day?”

He nodded as he shined a light in my eyes one at a time. “You’ve been here nearly 5 days. It’s 10 to 11 on Friday night. You hit your head on Tuesday. Do you have any memory loss? Do you remember the incident?”

I nodded. “Yeah. I was running to tell Daryl something, and tripped on a root. I fell straight into the tree trunk. How bad was it?”

“You needed 12 stitches. You were covered in blood when you got here. But head wounds always bleed a lot.” He pulled out the needle in my arm and stuck a plaster over it, freeing me from the drip.

“Yeah I know sir. Will you go and tell everyone else I’m awake, but I just want some quiet. I want to talk to Daryl first.”

“It’s Hershel, sweetheart. Of course I will. That boy really loves you, and he’d be a fool to turn you down.”

“Lori and Glenn got loose lips huh?” I smiled.

Hershel gave a quiet laugh. “Good to see you’ve still got a sense of humour. You’re all okay, no signs of a concussion, but you should refrain from doing anything to quickly for the next few days, like sitting and standing up. Take it easy.” And then he left.

I took a deep breath, and started stroking Daryl’s hair softly, hoping it would wake him up. Someone had put a blanket around his shoulders, for which I was grateful.

He grunted softly and sat up a little, rubbing his eyes with the hand not holding mine. He leaned back in the chair and stretched, not yet looking at me properly enough to notice my eyes were open. “You better wake up soon, Kat, else Imma gonna have to start sleeping in that bed with you.” I giggled softly and his eyes flew up to meet mine. “Kat!” and with that he was on top of me, squeezing me tightly in his arms. “I thought you were dead.” I heard him say by my ear.

“I’m not though. I couldn’t leave you when I still had something to say to you.”

He moved away from enough to look into my eyes, but still hovering above me.

I looked him dead in the eye. “You’re a dick, Dixon.” His face fell a little. I smiled and shook my head. “But I still love you.”

Daryl’s eyes lit up and he leaned down slowly, keeping his eyes on mine, as though to gauge my reaction as he pressed his lips to mine. I moved my arms as fast as I dare around his torso, and deepened the kiss, encouraging him to do the same. He pulled away and I whined a little. But he grinned and said “I love you too Kat."


	3. I Can Walk!

He brushed his nose against mine, and took a deep breath in.

“Everyone’s been killing ‘emselves worrying over yer. I should let 'em see yer.”

I sighed and sat up. I was still wearing the same clothes I’d been in when I’d tripped. “Daryl, could you go and find me a change of clothes. If I’ve been here as long as Hershel says, these clothes are pretty gross.” I wrinkle my nose as I sat up.

He blinked. “I uh… Do you need underwear and stuff?” I could have sworn there was some pink underneath the dirt on his cheeks.

I grinned. “I’ll just go and get changed in my tent.” I started to swing my legs off the side of the bed, but Daryl stopped me by scooping me up bridal style. I squealed.

“You ain’t walkin’ anywhere, sugar. No straining.”

I looked at him. “I can walk. For definite. I don’t know if you noticed, but even the dead are managing it.” I stuck the tip of my tongue between my lips as I grinned and he rolled his eyes.

“Not riskin’ it. You point, I’ll go.”

I flopped my head back. “Well stop one is the bathroom so I can wash some of the left over blood and dirt off me?”

“Yes ma’am.” He got to the door and I turned the handle and opened it for him. Then he carried me in and sat me on the side of the bath. He found a cloth under the sink and wet it with a little bit of soap for me, before lifting me up again so I could see in the mirror.

I felt this was going a bit far, but I didn’t think he was going to let up anytime soon. So I gave in and twist my body so I could properly wipe my face and neck, and squeezed the cloth around some of my hair that was matted with blood. To give him his dues, he stood there and held me the whole time, until I dropped the cloth in the sink.

“Where to now?”

“Outside. I need to get changed, and then I’ll sit by the fire.” I gave him a smile, and he carried me out to the tent. I smirked, because I knew he’d have to put me down to get dressed.

He noticed this problem as well as we got to the flap of the tent. “Umm…”

“Give it up, Dixon.”

He looked between me and the tent a minute, before climbing inside and setting me down on the bed. Then he brought my bag over and put it on the bed next to me. “Now you don’t have to stand up. Shout me when yer done.” And with that he stepped back outside. I could see his silhouette against the fabric and sighed. I pulled off my top and bra, and pulled a fresh bra, with a black top and a hoodie to keep me warm. Then I changed my pants. I’d been in shorts but I pulled on a pair of tracksuit bottoms I’d acquired just before I’d arrived at camp. I tugged on some socks and my converse, then I tentatively stood up. After a little bit of dizziness, I felt better and took slow steps to the door.

When I stepped out, Daryl looked at me and swore. “I thought I told you to shout.”

“And I thought I told you I could walk.” I let my weight shift over onto one leg and put my hands on my hips. We glared at one another for a few minutes. He looked away first.

“Right. Fine. But at least let me support you, just in case.”

I frowned but nodded. “If it’ll make you happy.”

He grinned and pressed his forehead to mine. “I get to spend all my time with you. Why wouldn’t that make me happy?”

I laughed. “Dixon I didn’t know you could be so cheesy.”

He winked and placed his arm around my waist as he walked me over to the fire pit. Glenn, Maggie, Rick and Lori were still sat around the fire as he helped me sit. I smiled and patted his knee as he sat down next to me.

Glenn handed me a mug, and I took a sip to find glorious coffee inside. He’d been on a special run to make sure we had some when I woke. I smiled at him. He grinned back. “So you really fell for Daryl huh?” and he started laughing hysterically at his own joke. I drained the tin mug and threw it at him, bouncing off his head and into the darkness behind him. “Ouch! Kat! I liked you better when you were unconscious!”

Maggie dug her elbow in his ribs until he squirmed. “How ya feelin’, Kat?”

“I’m great. I don’t hurt or anything. I don’t remember much pain. I feel a bit tired. But I’m fine.” I smiled at her.

Lori nudged me. “Got you the guy though huh?” she winked.

“Yeah. At least I didn’t break my face. Then I might not have gotten him anyway.” I laughed softly, but Daryl was glaring at me.

“Ya think I’m that shallow?”

I frowned at him. “No of course not, I just thought I’d make light of the situation.”

“It’s not a funny situation.” He growled. And then he stalked off into the gloom towards his tent. I blinked after him.

I looked at Lori. “I…”

She cut me off by putting her hand on my arm. “He was terrified, Kat. Now I agree he’s probably over-reacted. But it might be wise to avoid the topic once morning comes.” I nodded and stood up, with support from Rick, and made my way back over to my tent. I could just about see Daryl moving around at his own little camp, so I sighed, nodded at T-Dog on top of the RV, and ducked inside my tent. I climbed into my bed, and snuggled under my blanket. I dropped off quite quickly, regretting how much I must have upset Daryl.


	4. Dangerous Relations

_The walker chased me through the woods. No matter how much a tried to move my legs, the walker was moving faster, gaining on me every second. “Daryl!” I screamed. “Help!”_

_No one came. The walker caught the hood of my jacket and pulled me backwards towards it. I screamed and cried until it bit into my neck and blood filled my throat and mouth and I could only gurgle. My eyes the forest slipped out of view as I slowly died._

I sat bolt upright, and promptly threw up into the basin I kept in my room to wash with in privacy. I’d forgotten about my nightmares.

I stood shakily, and picked up the basin to take it outside and get a cup of water. Before I could even straighten up, there were hurried footsteps outside the door and Daryl burst inside. I waved a hand at him.

“Sorry. Nightmare again. Got sick.” I said, holding up the basin. His shoulders visibly relaxed and he came properly inside. He guided me back to the bed and took the basin from me. He disappeared back out of the tent, and returned a few minutes later with some water, and a clean basin. He popped the basin down next to my bed and handed me the water. Still not saying anything. I took a mouthful of water, and spat it back into the basin, before taking a few slow sips.

“Thanks. I’m better now. Really.” I gave him a small smile.

He nodded and then left my tent.

I hadn’t been expecting that. I thought he might have stayed. But I decided he must still have been upset about earlier. I sniffed and a tear fell down my cheek. I lay back down in bed, and brought my knees to my chest, quietly sniffling and sobbing myself back to sleep.

Then the tent door opened, and before I could turn round, a hand slipped gently around my waist, followed by the sound of a bag dropping on the floor, and then Daryl’s earthy smell surrounded me. He lay behind me, tucking me against his chest.

“’M sorry fer earlier.” He whispered in his gravelly voice. “I shouldn’ta stormed off.”

I shook my head and wiped my nose and eyes on my sleeve before turning to face him. “I shouldn’t have made it seem so trivial.”

He took a deep breath. “Kat. I’ might not’ve seemed very long, or hard fer you. But I watched you, and waited fer you to wake up for 4 whole days. I didn’ know what I was gonna do if you just stopped breathin’.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

He reached up to my face, and brushed a few stray bangs from my eyes. “Don’t.”

“I love you Daryl.”

He smiled softly and pressed a kiss to my forehead. “You too Ditzy.”

I made a sulky face, and pouted. He laughed and brushed his lips against mine. I snuggled up against him, and closed my eyes. I was still tired, even though I’d slept for 4 days. “Do you have watch tonight?”

I felt his chin ruffle my hair as he shook his head. “Nah, no one knew when you’d be wakin’ up. So I’m off rotation for the next few days.”

I smiled. “I’ll make myself comfortable then.”

I started rearranging him so I could be as comfortable as possible, and he chuckled. I got him to lie on his back, with his arm around me and my head on his chest. “There.” And I held his other hand, enjoying the feel of his calloused, but soft hands.

Just as sleep started to find me again, Daryl spoke up. “What dya think o’ me moving back closer to  camp?”

“How much closer?” I breathed.

“In here.”

I turned to look up at him. “For serious?”

He shrugged, his cheeks a little flushed. “Well yeah. You might sleep a bit better. An’ if not, I can wake you up faster, so you don’ have to suffer as long.”

I thought for a moment, then looked to him. “I’d like that.”

He smiled. “Now go to sleep Ditzy.”

I nodded and snuggled down. “Sing me something.”

He shifted a little underneath me. “I can’t sing, Kat.”

“I didn’t want Pavarotti. Just a pop song or a lullaby or something.”

He went quiet for a moment. Then he hummed the intro to a song, before singing it softly, stroking my shoulder with his thumb.

“We both lie silently still in the dead of the night  
Although we both lie close together we feel miles apart inside  
Was it something I said or something I did?  
Did my words not come out right?  
Though I tried not to hurt you  
Though I tried  
But I guess that's why they say  
  
Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn”

I smiled, and drifted back off to sleep. I didn’t have another nightmare.

* * *

 

I woke up, and found Daryl was still asleep next to me. I smiled softly and rubbed my eyes. Suddenly, I realised I needed to pee. I looked around at the way me and Daryl were laying. His leg was curled around mine, and his arm was tight around my waist. This was going to be difficult to get out of. I took a breath and started wriggling to get out of the bed. I slid his arm from around me, and placed it on the bed, then tried to untangle our legs.

“Leave it alone and lie back down woman!” he grumbled.

“But toilet! Coffee!” I whined, flopping back down next to him.

He smirked. “Go on then, you addict, you.”

I kissed the cheek I could see, and then got out of bed, not bothering to get changed. The tracksuit bottoms were far too comfy. I headed out of the tent, and sat down by the fire, setting some water to boil before heading for the toilet. Once I got back, Daryl was up, and looking at the coffee pot in his hand.

“Does Glenn need to go for more?” I asked as I got to the log.

He looked up at me. “Yeah, I think he’s going today. Last time he went into town, he was more getting some medicines and crap, we were all worrying about you.” He smiled wryly.

“Does that mean no coffee for me?” I pouted.

He laughed softly. “There’s just about enough left over, sugar.” He stood and brushed his fingers over my cheek, tucking some hair behind my ear.

I realised right then, I’d give just about anything for some mascara, or lip balm. I reached around his neck to pull his lips down to mine, but he tugged away, brushing his lips against my forehead, before handing me my mug, and wandering back off towards his little camp. As I watched him, I noticed he was packing up his things, and remembered our conversation from the night before. I smiled softly, and started making breakfast for anyone who was going to wake up for it.

Lori and Carl wandered over first, closely followed by Carol. I served them some food, and then headed to Dale to found out what had happened to my weapons.

“Hey Dale!” I banged on the side of the RV to give him fair warning. He opened the door for me and smiled.

“Good to see you back on your feet. Was worried about you for a while there Katherine.” He beckoned me inside.

I followed, groaning “It’s just Kat, Dale.”

He didn’t reply, sniggering to himself instead.

“Do you have my crowbar? And my knife?”

“And your gun?” He raised his eyebrows in my direction.

I smirked. “Yeah and that, if you’ll give it up?”

He took off his hat and rubbed his hand over his head. “I really shouldn’t.”

“I won’t force you to, or yell at you for it. I’m not Andrea.”

He smiled. “That you are not. Much better temperament. And a better taste in men too.”

“Men?” I frowned. “Who’s Andrea interested in?”

He frowned back and gestured for me to sit down at the table. I took a seat, and he handed over all three of my weapons, before joining me. “I have my suspicions about her and Shane.”

“Shane?!”

He nodded gravely. “After that stunt he pulled with the barn, I don’t trust him as far as I could throw him.”

I rubbed my neck, and couldn’t help but agree with him. “He is rather a loose cannon, far too loose for comfort.”

“My thoughts exactly. And he keeps raving about killing that Randall. I don’t think it’s fair.”

“No it’s not. If his own people think he’s dead, there’s no harm taking over some clothes and stuff for him to wash, make him earn his keep.”

Dale shrugged. “Sounds like a plan to me. Reckon we can get some more people on our side?”

I winced. “I’m not so sure. People follow their gut instinct, I suppose.”

“Will you at least try and talk Daryl around?”

“I’ll do what I can, But Daryl does what Daryl wants.”

He laughed. “Can’t argue with you there.”

I ran my fingertips over the Browning. “Thanks for returning this, Dale. It means a lot.”

He nodded. “I trust you won’t follow Shane blindly with it.”

“Damn right!” I laughed, and patted his arm, before heading back to my tent.

When I ducked underneath the flap, it already looked different. There was more bags, and a bed squished up next to mine. I smiled as I heard the bike rumble up by the tent.

Daryl threw another bag through the door, before following it through and giving me a soft kiss. I pushed it deeper, coaxing his lips open, and brushing his tongue with mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me to our new combined bed. I started to slip my fingers under the back of his shirt, and just felt some rough skin, before he pulled them back out, and placed them on his chest. I frowned.

“Daryl, is everything okay?” I said, pulling away from the kiss.

Daryl just shook his head and sighed. “Yeah, everythin’s great. Just don’ like having my back touched.”

I nodded. “Why?”

“It’s nothin’. Just leave it, Kat.” He gave me a kiss and stood up. “I need to go hunting. I’ll be back tonight.”

I nodded. “Be safe.”

He laughed dryly. “Safer than ever, sugar.” And he walked out of the tent.

I frowned. Running a hand through my hair, I stood up, and changed my clothes. The day was getting warmer as it dragged on, so I switched to shorts, and ditched the hoodie. I tried waiting patiently for Daryl to come back, but I couldn’t sit idly for too long, before I gave up, and emptied all of mine and Daryl’s bags out onto the tent floor. We had 4 bags to play with, so I figured we could organise things as we needed. Inside the one backpack I had, I placed a set of clothes for each of us, 2 bottles of water, and a box of ammo, along with 2 cans of beans, and the cookies Glenn had left with me. This would make do if we needed a quick getaway. In the remaining three bags, I put a bag of my clothes, and bag of his clothes, and one bag filled with our shared possessions. I’d ask Daryl if he had anything really important he wanted putting in the backpack when he returned. I folded everything neatly into the bags, before I realised I should put together a medkit, just in case. I stood up, and stretched out my back, before heading up to the house.

“Hey Hershel! You about?”

The old man wandered into the living room with Rick in tow. “Is there a problem, Kat?” he said kindly.

“No, I just want to borrow a few medical supplies. Just some bandages and gauze and stuff. Maybe some thread and a needle.”

Rick frowned. “What do you need all that for? Is someone hurt?”

“No! I’m just putting together a first aid kit. It won’t save anyone from a walker bite, but it’ll do for cuts and scratches.”

“What do you need it for if we’re staying on the farm?”

“I’m putting together an emergency bag, for me and Daryl, in case there’s ever a need to get gone quickly. There might not be enough time to get all our bags, so one backpack filled with some essentials will do. I think everyone should make one up really, so you don’t lose someone because they were trying to pick up all the bags.”

Rick mulled it over for a minute. “It’s not a bad plan. Unlikely we’ll need it out here, but at least we’re always prepared. Could you help with setting it all up?”

I shrugged. “Nothing better to do until nightfall.”

Rick laughed. “I’m sure you don’t!” He winked and led me out, calling a meeting around the fire. He filled everyone in on my plan, and even Lori smacked her hand to her head when she realised what I was saying. “Why didn’t we think of that? At the minute we all run around with at least 2 bags each. None of that will be good to us if we die trying to get it.”

Soon enough, everyone had a backpack with a set of clothes, and bottle of water, and a can of food and a spoon in it. Hershel came out with some spare sheets and blankets. We all soon had a blanket for each bag, and were tearing them up into strips for makeshift bandages. I soon noticed the sun was going down.

“Hey T-Dog!” I called up to the big man on watch. “Can you see Daryl about?”

He took out the binoculars and scanned the treeline. “Nah, not yet, doll.”

I frowned and bit the edge of my thumb. “I’m gonna go and see if he’s just doing something just out of sight.”

“Kat, I’m sure he’s fine. Please stay safe, stay here.”

“Naw, T-Dog. I’ll go with her.” The voice made my heart drop to my stomach, and my spine grew cold.

I turned and smiled at Shane. “Thanks. But I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

“Naw, Daryl would go mad if I let you go alone and something happened to you. Let me get my gun and we’ll go.”

As he moved away from me, I caught Dale’s eye. His gaze expressed his concern, but I held up my crowbar, and moved my shirt so he could see my gun and nodded to him. I could hold my own against Shane.

We set off towards the woods. I kept calling out Daryl’s name softly, in case he was close. I suddenly had a bad feeling. Shane’s footsteps had stopped. I panicked, what if he’d been gotten by a walker. I started to jog back the way I came. A hand stuck out from behind a tree and knocked me flat on my back. I coughed and struggled to get up, but Shane was knelt on top of me before I could even move to reach my gun or my crowbar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so i'm considering some non-consensual sexual assault in the next chapter. Not rape, but it's what the aim is before the interruption. however, I'm undecided, so it could be that or attempted murder. I'm sure you all know what I'm getting at, so let me know if you have any thoughts, preferences or problems with either idea, and I'll decide before I put up the next chapter. Thank you!


	5. Lay Down Your Cards

He grabbed at the hem of my shirt, and I struggled against him to stop him. He slapped me hard, and held a knife to my throat.

“If you struggle, I’ll kill you.”

“Shane, you don’t have to do this.”

“Yeah I do. Thinking Daryl is better than me. Don’t be so stupid. I’ll show who the better man is.” He pressed his mouth to mine, and I bit his lip hard, until it bled.

“Bitch. Tail ain’t worth this.” He pressed his blade against my stomach, drawing patterns on my skin in blood.

“Daryl!” I screamed. I didn’t care if it attracted walkers. Walkers would get him off me. “Daryl, help!”

*~*~*

** Daryl **

“Daryl, help!”

Her voice bounced around the trees. “Kat!” I yelled back.

“Daryl!”

I pinpointed a direction for her voice, and ran as fast as I could, hearing her scream and cry. I slammed my knife into the head of a few walkers on my way. _Please don’t let her be bit._ I rounded a tree and saw her on the ground, wrestling with someone on top of her. I ran up and kicked the person in the head. It wasn’t a walker. It was Shane.

“Shane? What the hell man? What the hell do you think you’re doing to her!”

“Leave it alone. What I do with her ain’t none of your business!” His nose was bleeding. It felt good, but not good enough.

“It’s all my business! Ya think I’ve been sleeping in her tent because I got bored of being in my own? Ya think I stayed by her bedside for 4 days for the god damn fun of it? You stay the fuck away from her. You touch her again, and I’ll have your fingers off. See how well ya deal with shooting yer gun with no damn hands to do it with!”

I punched him in the face one last time for good measure. Then I turned to Kat. Her stomach was all cut up; not badly but there was a hell of a lot of it. I knelt over her. “Does it hurt?”

She shook her head, tears streaming down her face. “He was going to-“

“I know what he was going to do. Can ya walk?” I felt sick thinking about what almost happened.

“Yeah.” She stood up shakily and pulled her top down, covering the wounds.

I put my arm around her waist and started back towards camp, picking up her gun and crowbar. It made me smile when I saw it was still the Browning I’d given her. We walked back to camp and saw everyone sat around the fire.

“Where’s Shane?” asked Lori.

I shook my head. “Rick, I need ta talk to ya. Inside?”

He nodded, and followed me and Kat inside. I left her with Hershel so he could clean the wounds, and assess the damage. I stood in the dining room with Rick.

“It was Shane.”

“What?” He looked at me, confused.

“He was going to… well he was going to do something awful, and when she refused, he was cutting up her belly. He needs to go.”

His eyes widened. “He ain’t never done that before.”

“Rick don’t be stupid. He’s been eyeing her up since she got here. He was just waiting for his chance.”

Rick leaned on the table. “I don’t know what I can do.”

“Ya can get him away from her! If ya don’t, I’m walkin’ and takin’ her with me!” My voice was raising now.

“Don’t do anything rash, Daryl. You’re an asset to the group, and so is Shane.”

“What the hell kinda asset goes around cutting folks up when they won’t sleep with him!”

Rick wiped his forehead. “I’ll figure something out. Gimme a few days.”

I thought. “A few days. If ya still done nothin’, I’m telling Hershel, if Kat ain’t already, and see what he has to say about a guy like that around his daughters!”

I stormed into the bedroom where Kat was being treated. She looked up and gave me a small smile when I walked in. “Daryl, I’m sorry.”

I just shook my head. “I need you to tell me what happened.”

Hershel packed up his things and left the room, as I sat down by the bed, and Kat began her story. When she finished, I felt ill. “Why the hell did you follow me?”

She bit the inside of her cheek and looked at me from underneath those pretty eyelashes. “I needed to know you were okay.”

I couldn’t be mad. She really cared about me. “Don’ do it again, Kat. I promise, I’ll always be back for you.”

She smiled. “I know that now, Daryl.”

“How’s the stomach holding up?”

*~*~*

** Kat **

I pulled up the covers to show him the pale white bandages around my midsection. “Hershel says not one of them was deep enough to scar, so at least I won’t have a lasting memory.” I sighed.

Daryl bit his lip and looked at me. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there sooner.” He looked awful. I reached my hand out to him and petted his cheek softly.

“It wasn’t your fault. No one could predict Shane was going to do that. Now, I’m allowed to leave now I’m all patched up. So will you help me get back to the tent as quickly and quietly as you can?”

He smiled for me, and took my hand, helping me sit up. I pulled my shoes back on, and we wandered through to the front door. Daryl stopped me and stuck his head outside. I peered through the window, and saw Shane sat by the campfire with tissue shoved up his nose. Daryl took my hand, and put me on his right hand side, where I’d be shielded from Shane’s line of sight. He walked me quickly to our tent, whilst I kept my eyes firmly on the ground until Daryl pushed me inside, following me quickly. I was already getting undressed. I didn’t want these clothes on anymore. They felt contaminated.

“Slow down there, sugar. I’m not ready yet.” Daryl joked. I felt easier now the tone was lighter. I’d felt tense without realising it. I chuckled softly, and pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I combed my hair, and sat down on the bed. Daryl sat beside me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, until Carl came over to tell us dinner was ready.

“I’ll go bring ya some. Carl, stay with Kat while I go get it?” Daryl walked past Carl, as the young boy came and bounced down on the bed next to me.

“Can you play snap?” He asked, producing a deck of cards from his pocket. I smiled at him. He was still enthusiastic, even after all that had happened. We took a seat opposite each other on the floor, and he dealt the cards. In a matter of seconds, we were laughing, and Daryl came in, setting my bowl on the table by my bed, and eating his own quickly. “I’ll play winner.” He mumbled through a mouthful.

Soon enough, Carl won, and excused himself to go and get his dinner before he played Daryl. I smiled after the boy, and he came back in a few minutes, appearing to have inhaled his food. I watched and laughed as they played their game, and then we taught him how to play blackjack, poker and rummy. I even taught him a few different versions of solitaire for when me and Daryl were too busy to play.

We’d just finished up a game of blackjack when Rick poked his head in, and told Carl it was time for bed. After Carl had said his goodnights, Rick spoke. “Daryl, would you take watch? T-Dog looks exhausted. You can stay on until 3, and then I’ll do the early morning watch?”

Daryl nodded, and Rick left to go to bed. “You wanna come with me?”

I nodded and we took off towards the RV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for being a bit slapdash at the end there. I was being rushed since its 4 am here. My personal snuggle monster was telling me to go to sleep. I may change the end, but if I do, I'll let you know at the start of the next chapter. 
> 
> Please please please comment or give kudos, or subscribe. Anything to show you like it? I need a confidence boost!


	6. Separate

At 10, there was a yell out in the field, scream. Me and Daryl both stood up and started bolting across the field, just behind Rick. There was a walker leaning over something. It wasn’t until the walker was killed that we saw who it was. Dale.

I panicked, and started crying. I hadn’t lost anyone important to me since the start of the infection. I hadn’t had chance to start caring about anyone. I looked away from his face, and his gaping mouth, only to be greeted with the sight of his intestines and the rest of his insides. I turned and started being sick in the grass. I heard Andrea beg for his suffering to be ended. I tensed, waiting for the gun shot to come. Dale was going to die. There was a long pause, then the shot came, and I continued crying and being sick.

Daryl came up behind me. “Come on Ditzy, get it all up.”

I started just dry heaving and curled into Daryl’s arms. “It’s my fault. We were on watch. I should have seen it coming.” I wailed.

“Don’t be silly. Dale didn’t tell us he was going out for a walk, we didn’t know to keep an eye out for him. Look how far we are from the house. We’d never have seen the walker well enough to shoot anyway.”

I sniffled, and Daryl guided me back to camp. “Do you want to get some sleep?” I shook my head. “Okay then, let’s get you some blankets to settle down with in case you change your mind.”

We stopped by the tent, and picked up my pillow and blankets, before climbing up the ladder. Rick stopped by around 11pm to tell us he was talking Glenn on a walk around the perimeter. I fell asleep shortly after.

It was 2am, when I sat up, breathing hard from my nightmare. Not only were my dreams plagued with the walking dead, they were also filled with Shane, touching and cutting me, and Dale’s mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water as his life drained out of him. I felt a hand on my hair, and turned to see Daryl stroking my head softly, trying to sooth me.

“Nightmare again?”

I nodded and shifted along the roof of the RV to sit next to the chair he was sat on. “It was different tonight. But I’m glad you were here.” I added with a smile.

He smiled back, then frowned, “I’m not sure what we’re doing today? I don’t want to leave you alone.”

“I think Rick wants to try and cut Randall loose today. Dale managed to talk a few people round yesterday, no one feels quite right about just killing someone, especially someone so young.” I stopped and thought about Dale. I was going to miss him, and his constant voice of reason, being the angel against Shane’s devil on Rick’s shoulders.

Daryl nodded. “I’ll check with him when the watch changes. See what the plan is.”

I leant my head against his knees and let him stroke my hair softly, as we kept an eye on the farm. I’d just started dozing off again when Rick turned up, and I gathered up my things whilst Daryl spoke to him about tomorrow’s plan. I hardly heard a word, and jumped down the ladder, ignoring the fact that I wouldn’t see Dale’s smiling face in the morning, coming out of this van. Daryl followed me after a couple of seconds and we walked over to our tent, snuggling up in bed.

“Kat, I forgot to ask you earlier. What are those bags?”

I looked up and saw him motioning to our kit. “Oh. It’s all our stuff. I put together an emergency kit. I figured one of us could carry it, in case we ever need to get quickly out of here.”

“Ha, good idea.”

“I know,” I smiled. “Everyone has one now. We spent all afternoon putting them together.”

“My clever girl.” He stroked my hair softly. “Hopefully we won’t be needing them anytime soon.”

I smiled and nodded. “I like it here mostly. It’s calmer than on the run.”

We soon drifted off.

The next morning, Hershel had told Rick we could move into the house. Me and Daryl took down our tent, and loaded them into the pickup, then we loaded as many bags as we could onto Daryl’s bike. He rode up to the porch, while I took the backpack and the remaining bag up to the house with Carl in tow, clarifying some of the details of poker. I reached the house, and saw Daryl had found us a corner to get settled into. I plonked down our bags down, and started to make up our bed. I shoved them up together, and placed out blankets on top. It looked homey almost, and it was nice to be inside a house instead of a tent.

I looked out of the window and saw Daryl and Rick talking about where to take Randall. Carl came and bounced down next to me with his cards. We started a game of snap, and halfway through Daryl came in to tell me they were heading out shortly. I smiled and he kissed my hair.

“You take care of my lady, little man.” He said to Carl.

“Yes, sir!” Carl grinned up at him from under his hat.

Suddenly there was a commotion outside. Me and Carl put our cards down and rushed outside after everyone, as they headed to the barn. We got there just as Shane came out of the forest.

“Rick! He’s armed! He’s got my gun!”

I frowned. Something wasn’t right. Then I saw Daryl taking off with Glenn, Rick and Shane.

“Wait! Daryl!”

He paused and turned as I caught up with him.

“I don’t like it. I don’t trust Shane. You shouldn’t go.” I held his bicep.

He leaned in and kissed my forehead. “You go inside with Carl. You keep him occupied, and out of trouble. And most importantly Kat, you stay safe. Do not go off on your own. You hear me?”

I nodded, and he turned to catch up with Glenn. I walked back towards Carl, and we went into the house together. We sat down on the bed, and played cards until darkness fell. Carl was staring out of the window.

“I need to go and find my dad.”

“Carl sit down. I bet I can get Maggie or someone to come and play with us if you want.”

“Kat, I need to find my dad. I’m going whether you like it or not.”

I groaned. Daryl was going to kill me. “Right, fine! Go and get your emergency kit. If something happens, I don’t want you to not have it.” I picked mine up and grabbed my crowbar, heading to the door. Everyone else was in the dining room, and didn’t see us creep out. We walked over the fields until we saw two figures standing facing each other.

I pulled Carl down to a crouch, and together we got closer and closer until I could see who it was. Rick was standing facing Shane, who had his gun pointed at Rick. I pushed Carl down flat, as Rick killed Shane. Then we both stood and ran over.

“Rick what the hell just happened?” I walked up to him, leaving Carl at the fence. He looked past me at Carl, almost in shock.

“Carl don’t.” I turned and saw Carl had his gun up, pointing at the two of us.

“Carl what are you doing? Hear your dad out.”

He didn’t point it down. And when he shot, I nearly jumped out of my skin. Me and Rick turned to see Shane fall to his knees, and then the floor, a bullet in his head. He’d turned.

“Rick? He was bitten?” I frowned.  We started walking back towards the house. There wasn’t much to say before we heard a groan. We turned and saw hundreds of walkers. My heart jumped to my throat.

“Come on. Follow me.” Rick lead us to the barn and barricaded the door.

I felt sick. He covered the floor in gas while me and Carl climbed up into the hayloft. Then he opened the door. Carl dropped the lighter. The fire would at least attract the walkers away from the house. Away from Daryl. I watched the walkers burning, and looked out the window. What would happen when the wood burned through?

The moment I thought it, Jimmy pulled up in the RV. We jumped down onto the roof, and as we climbed down, I heard his screams. We started running for the woods. I hit as many walkers as I could. We got into the woods. I stayed right beside Carl. Suddenly there was a group of walkers coming right for us.

“Carl go with your dad. I’ll go around them the other way, split them off. I’ll meet you on the road. Go!”

I ran off to the left, making as much noise as I could as I went. When I got to the road, I saw no one. I started walking up, thinking I’d find someone. I walked all day, and into the next night. Not a soul in sight. I kept walking up the highway, all the way to the car where Sophia’s message was. No one. Nothing. Not even Daryl.

I was alone again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah yeah... I needed to get those last two episodes out of the way. And there's not a lot to be said on Kat's part when she's alone so... Please stick with it, and I might upload another chapter shortly. 
> 
> please please please... comment, or subscribe, or give kudos... I need it :)


	7. Where's the Booze?

** Daryl **

_“We have to go look for her man! You would if it was Lori!” I screamed at Rick._

_“Daryl, we can’t go back. She led them off into the woods. She could be anywhere now. We don’t even know if she’s alive still! No one’s seen her alive since we left. We can’t go back! We just have to keep pressing forwards!”_

_Carl was crying. This was the second friend he’d lost in a matter of weeks._

_“I can’t leave her, Rick. I can’t.” Tears were building up in my eyes too now._

_“She’s a smart girl. She has her gun, and her crowbar, and she had that rucksack she packed. She might be fine. But we cannot stay put here any longer. We have to leave.”_

_Rick got back in the car, and started it up. Everyone else slowly followed. Carol climbed back onto the bike. Everyone had given up. I wished my love into the trees, and started driving with everyone else._

I woke up on my perch at the top of the stairs. It had been months since we left her, and I still dreamt of her every night. Carol came and sat beside me, giving me a kiss on my temple.

“You okay there baby?”

I nodded and gave her a quick smile. “I’m going to go and take the watch over from T-Dog. I’ll see you later on?”

She smiled and waved me off. I went outside and sniffed the dawn air. It was nice. I stretched out and called to T-Dog.

“Hey man! You wanna switch?”

He looked down from the tower and shook his head. “Nah man, I’m cool for a bit. Why don’t you go hunt? I know you miss it!”

I shrugged and went back inside. I could use someone to go with. “Rick, wanna come get some meat?”

He nodded and we headed out into the woods. He’d gotten quieter and quieter since he’d killed Shane, which made him a good hunting partner. Lori had asked me to make sure he gets out a bit more, so I was doing my best.

We trekked down to the perimeter, killed the zombies that lingered there and headed out.

“How’s Lori doing man?” I murmured.

“She’s good. Due soon. We should go get some formula and stuff at some point.”

I nodded. He was still pretty quiet.

I heard a twig snap and spun to look. It was a walker. I lined up my cross bow, when I realised she wasn’t pale enough to be a walker. I crept a little closer, and whistled. She looked up.

“Kat?”

** Kat **

I’d been on my own all the way through the winter months. The bright side had been the walkers had slowed down some, but it had been hard. I shifted my bag. I’d found a machete in a store a few months back, and replaced my crowbar. I’d started talking to walkers before I killed them. I’d given up all hope of ever seeing another live human, and just lived day to day. Daryl had left me behind.

There was a whistle and I looked up. Walkers don’t whistle.

“Kat?” Walkers don’t talk either. I looked at the two figures before me. Rick and Daryl. I’d had this hallucination before. I sighed. They’d go away eventually. I tuned out whatever they were saying. One of them took my hand. I almost laughed. This hallucination would look mental from the outside. They led me through a fence, and into a prison. Someone sat me down on a bunk. They were talking at me. I wish they’d go away. This was a cruel hallucination.

They pushed me down to lay back, and I kicked my shoes off. Might as well get comfy. I fell asleep shortly. Couldn’t do any harm. I’d die or I wouldn’t.

I woke up and it was dark. There was someone sat by my bed. “Glenn?”

He looked at me. “Hey Kat. You’re okay?”

I blinked. “I’ve never hallucinated about you before.”

He frowned. “Kat, this is real.”

“Real?”

“Yeah. We’re in a prison. Got in all safe and locked down. You couldn’t imagine that could you? You wouldn’t know how.”

He had a point there. My eyes got blurry with tears. “Glenn!” I fell out of the bed and gave him a hug. He was real. He was alive. I cried until I couldn’t cry anymore. He gently moved me back to the bed, and sat opposite me.

“Glenn. How is everyone? Did everyone make it?”

“Everyone is fine. Patricia, Jimmy and Andrea didn’t make it off the farm. But everyone else is good.” He frowned.

“What’s wrong? Is Daryl okay?”

Glenn took a deep breath. “He uh-… He’s fine. He thought you’d died. He’s with Carol.”

I licked my lips. “What do you mean ‘with Carol’?”

“They uh… they’re in a relationship.”

I blinked. “Well. That’s good. I think. Yeah. He moved on. He didn’t hurt too bad over me. Good. Good. Glenn. Do we have booze?” I felt all numb again

He looked at me with… pity? “Yeah, I have some spirits in my cell. Come on. Say hi to everyone, and then we can have a quiet night. Me, you and Maggie yeah?”

I nodded. He led me outside, and the first person I saw was Carl.

“Kat! You’re okay!” He ran up and hugged me around the middle.

“Hey Carl. You still got those cards?”

He nodded. “I taught Beth how to play.”

I rubbed his cheek. “Good boy.”

Rick came over and gave me a hug, followed by Beth, and Lori. Last came Hershel on crutches.

“Oh my god. What happened?”

“I got bit. But it’s okay. Rick took off my leg before it could spread. I’m okay. Just lighter a leg.” He chuckled.

I gave him a hug. Then Glenn led me and Maggie off to his cell. Apparently T-Dog was on watch, and Daryl and Carol were out. We settled in, and Carl dropped off his cards before he went to bed. We played a few drinking games. And soon enough, we were all dizzy and drunk.  About 2am, I stumbled into a cell, after Maggie and Glenn fell asleep. I crawled onto the bunk and snuggled into the lump beside me. I was out like a light.

** Daryl **

After Kat came back, I moved into a cell so I could avoid her. Sleeping on the stairs meant I’d never be able to get away from her. I climbed into the bunk and fell asleep, ignoring her laughter from down the hall with Maggie and Glenn. Dammit. I’m in a relationship with Carol, I scolded myself. I turned over and fell asleep.

I was woken up by someone curling up against my back. “Fuck off.” I mumbled.

They didn’t move. I turned over and saw it was Kat. “Kat, find yerr own cell.” She grumbled but didn’t move. I sighed. There wasn’t enough room for me to climb over her, so I settled on my back with my arm under my head.

I couldn’t believe she was back. I’d convince myself she was dead. Rick had had to guide both of us back to the prison when we found her. I looked down at her. She was skinnier, and her hair was messier, but still short. The cut was jagged though, like it’d been done without a mirror. Not that I could talk.

I stroked her hair, she didn’t look like she was sleeping well. She kept moaning and groaning in her sleep. I realised she mustn’t have had a safe night’s sleep since we left the farm. Her last good night’s sleep was the night of Dale’s death. “Fuck.”

I ran a hand through my hair. She’d slept well that night I sang to her. I licked my lips. It couldn’t hurt.

I started to sing the song I’d sang that night, but I heard her whisper my name softly. It brought another song to mind.

 _Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_  
  
 _Well, my girl's in the next room_  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

I brushed her hair behind her ear and rubbed her arm. I’d missed her so much. __  
  
It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue

I thought of Carol. Could I carry on with her, now Kat was back? I had thought she was dead. Maybe Carol would understand. __  
  
Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

I felt so happy. I remembered begging Rick to go back. I remembered her asking me not to leave with Shane that day. I’d thought of it so many times since the day I lost her. She’d asked me to stay, and I’d ignored it. I’d thought it was my fault she had gone. I remembered when she’d woke after hitting her head on that tree, when she told me she loved me. __  
  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

I leant down and brushed my lips against her temple. Her skin was still so soft. __  
  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
  
Honey why you calling me so late?

I whispered the last line, and my voice broke on it. I was crying, but I wasn’t sure why.  I knew one thing though. I had to sort things out with Carol. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes? No? Good? Bad? Gimme something here guys :) Hope you enjoyed. :D


	8. Back Again

** Kat **

I woke up with a banging headache. Maybe the whiskey wasn’t such a good idea. I rubbed my eyes and opened them, squinting in the light that streamed into the cell. I was suddenly aware of a weight on my hip. Had I slept with Glenn or something? No I definitely left him and Maggie in their cell. I frowned and turned over. _Oh shit._ It was Daryl.

“Fuck.” I slid off the bed and onto the floor. I was still fully dressed which was something. _Damn it Katherine! He’s got a new girl. It’s not you!_ I stood up and straightened my clothes, running a hand through my hair. I bit my lip and walked out of the cell to go and find Carl or Glenn or someone. I bumped straight into Carol.

“Oh uh… Hey Carol. Good to see you again. I had no idea what had happened to you all after the farm was abandoned. I’m glad to see you made it off safely.”

She smiled. It was almost a sickly smile. “Yes, Daryl saved me. It was truly heroic. We’re in a relationship now. Did you hear?”

This definitely wasn’t the Carol I’d known at the farm. She was almost cruel. “Yeah. Glenn told me. Daryl’s still in there, in case you’re wondering, luvvie duck!” I said sarcastically. I walked down the stairs in search of breakfast and maybe painkillers. She had no reason to be nasty. I, on the other hand, had spent 7 months with no human contact. I think I can afford to display a lack of social skills.

I sat down at a table with Glenn and Maggie, all three of us holding our heads and groaning. Hershel threw 3 painkillers onto the table and we scrambled for them. “Maybe you’ll all never do this again. I won’t be giving you anything to help next time.”

I snorted softly and took the pill with a glass of water. “Hey, do you guys still stock coffee?” I sniffed.

Glenn laughed, then held his head in pain. “Not on purpose, but if you can wait an hour, we can go and see if there’s anything left in the kitchens?”

“Yeah. I think I’ll need the caffeine fix. If not, I don’t mind going and taking a look in a Walmart, or a pharmacy or something for some tablets. I’ve been eating instant coffee.”

Both Maggie and Glenn looked at me. “Eating it?”

“Well yeah. I couldn’t afford the time to stop and heat water for it. So I just stuck my finger in the jar.”

Maggie raised her eyebrows. “Well, you do what you gotta do.”

I smiled. “I think I handled being alone admirably!”

They laughed at me, trying to ignore how hard it must have been for me. I didn’t want to dwell on it any longer. So I wouldn’t.

“So does anyone know what happened to my stuff? I don’t know where it went after I got here.”

“Yeah, it’s in the stock room over there. We weren’t sure what was going on, so it got dumped there when you got here.” Maggie pointed in the corner where I glimpsed my bag with the machete beside it.

“Thanks Maggie. I’ll go grab my shoes, then breakfast?” I said as I stood, rubbing my head.

“Yeah. Powdered eggs it is!” Glenn smiled up at me. “I missed you Kitty Kat!”

“Missed you too, Widdle Glennie!” I waved him off as I headed back into the cells. I found the one I’d woken in the night before, and pulled on my shoes. I could hear Carol going on about something a few cells down and laughed. At least she was having a bad day.

I looked at my clothes. They were filthy. I needed to change them, but I didn’t have anything spare that was clean. “Hey Maggie!” I yelled out the cell door.

In a matter of seconds, she was at my door, trying to tame her hair. “What can I do for you?”

“Do you have any clothes I could borrow? Mine are all… walker-y.” I wrinkled my nose, picking at the evidence on my shirt.

She laughed. “Yeah come with me. I think we’re about the same size.” I smiled and followed her to her cell, where she pinned up a curtain behind us. She dug through her duffel bag, and pulled out some jeans, a shirt and a tank top. “These should fit you just fine.” She put them on the bed, and smiled at me. “I’ll see you at breakfast!” She smiled, and walked out, leaving me to get changed.

I pulled off all my clothes and changed into the clean ones. I was glad to be back part of the group. I’d missed it; missed being able to rely on others, missed being able to sleep without worrying about what would happen while I slept. I pulled my boots back on, and fluffed out my hair. I’d ask about a proper shower in a bit. But first, breakfast.

*~*~*

** Daryl **

“I di’n’t ask her to come in here and sleep in my bed! An’ I couldn’ climb over her without pushing her out the bed! I told her to leave but she was so drunk, I don’t think she even knew I was here ‘til she woke up! She’s been on her own fer more than half the damn year! I think we can forgive her one little mistake, don’ you?” Waking up to Carol yelling at me was not one of my favourite wake up calls, but there’s not an awful lot I could do about it. Apparently she’d met Kat on her way to waking me up, and now I was dealing with the fall out.

“You could have picked her up and dumped her in her own damn cell maybe? You might have been together once, but things have changed now Daryl. You’re with me now. You need to go and tell her that so no more ‘little mistakes’ happen.” She was being horrible, nothing like the Carol I thought I knew.

“Carol, she ain’t seen any of us in months. Last time she was with us, she was in a damn relationship with me. She don’t know ‘bout any changes in the dynamics in the group. She don’t know ‘bout the change in Rick and Lori, and she di’n’t know about us. She’s gonna need time to adjust. Just leave it the fuck alone, Carol!”

“I will when you tell her you’re not interested anymore! You’re going to tell her. She needs to hear it. You don’t love her anymore!”

I broke. “How would you know? I’ve been dreaming about her since we left her. Been having nightmares about what happened to her. I never stopped mourning her. I still love her damnit. And I’ll be fucked if I’m gonna let you tell me what my feelings are!” I suddenly realised what I’d said as her face darkened. “Carol, don’t. I was in love with her and I thought she was dead. I di’n’t stop loving her ‘cause she was dead. I needed ta move on if she was. But it will always be her, as long as she’s alive. I can’t stop loving her. Ever. I’m sorry Carol. I’m sorry if I led you on. I never meant it to turn out like this. But I can’t live this if she’s alive.” I bit the inside of cheek nervously. I’d never really had a break-up before.

Carol looked like she’d been slapped. “You picked that waif over me? She’s dirty, covered in walker blood, behaves like an animal. She’s unstable, volatile, unsociable. What do you see in that?”

I actually laughed. Hard. “Well you see Carol, I think you just described me there. So if you think those are all bad traits, what do you see in me?”

That stopped her in her tracks. “You’re not really like that. You’re kind underneath your bravado.” She took a step closer to me, as if to hold me or kiss me.

“What the fuck? Don’t touch me. You don’t think she’s put on a bravado. She’s been alone for months. She just found out we’re together. I think she may be a little upset. I’m sorry Carol, but I think you’re the unstable and volatile one. I’m not doing this with you. It’s over.” I walked past her, but she stopped me at the door.

“If you do this, you will regret it, Daryl.”

I glanced back at her. “How could anyone ever regret following their heart?” It was horribly cheesy, but true none-the-less. I left the cell with my crossbow and headed outside to the yard to start helping Rick out with getting the cars we still hadn’t got in.

*~*~*

** Kat **

We finished breakfast and then Glenn said he and Maggie were going to go and help Rick and Daryl out with the cars. I nodded and said I’d stick around and catch up with Carl. I went to Carl’s room and sat down with him. “I see you finally got a gun, kid.”

He smiled. “Yeah. Dad said I needed it to help protect Mom and the baby.” he said, shoving steel wool into the homemade silencer.

“Well how about that game of cards?” I grinned.

We got halfway through a game of rummy when Lori and Beth announce they were thinking of giving Hershel a go outside to get some fresh air.

We followed him outside and down the steps. I sat back on a bench, down to where Daryl, Glenn and Rick were gathering wood. I watched Daryl intently until I heard Carl.

“Walkers! Look out!”

I spun and grabbed my machete, doing as much damage as I could, protecting Carl and Lori in close quarters. Maggie called and I followed her, Carl and Lori up the steps and inside. We almost got to the cells when walkers came out and we took a different corridor. We were panicking. Everything was as bad as being out in the woods, if not worse. I could still hear shots and shouting outside. I felt sick.

Suddenly an alarm starting blaring, tearing through my still sensitive head. I kept watch behind Lori, when suddenly she leaned up against a wall, groaning.

“Something’s not right.”

“Are you bit?” Carl panicked.

“No. I think the baby’s coming,” she gasped.

Walkers suddenly came from the direction we were going.

“Shit.” I swore, as Carl led the way to the boiler room.  Carl and I scoped out the place for walkers, while Lori gasped and groaned from the pain. The alarms were still going. Lori was going to the have the baby in there.

Maggie lay her down to check if she was dilated. Carl and I stood, not knowing what to do or how to help. Lori started pushing. There was blood. I felt sick. Everything was starting to come in small glimpses. I hadn’t seen anyone alive die since Dale. I froze momentarily, before walking away to vomit in the corner. The blood brought it all back.

The alarms stopped. They lay Lori down on the floor.

“I’m not gonna make it.” She whispered. “You’ve gotta cut me open.”

“Carol’s the one that practised that, Dad only taught me the steps. I have no anaesthetic, no equipment-“

“Carl has a knife.”

“You won’t survive.”

“My baby has to survive. Please, for all of us.”

I couldn’t look. I didn’t want to see anyone die again. I tuned out. Until…

“Kat.”

I turned and saw Lori looking at me. She smiled softly. “You look after Carl and my baby. You keep them safe when their daddy can’t. I need to know, they’ll always have their big sister. And you do right by that man of yours. I know he missed you. Tell him he’ll be a great uncle.”

I nodded and a tear dropped from my nose. “I promise I will.” For the first time, Lori made me feel like a really was a part of the family. “Neither of them will ever feel alone, Lori. They will always have me.” I smiled, as she held out her hand to me, and I kissed her fingers. “Sleep well Lori.” I murmured to her.

I turned away again, putting one hand on Carl’s shoulder. Lori breathed her last words, and I squeezed my eyes shut. My teeth grinded together as I heard a scream. Then nothing. Nothing at all. Until a baby cried. I turned, not looking at Lori, but at the little baby she held. Carl took off his jacket, and Maggie swaddled the tiny thing in it, and got up to leave.

“Wait!” Carl said. “We can’t just leave her here. She’ll turn.”

Maggie looked at me. I nodded and she darted up the steps towards the door.

“Carl.” He turned to face me. “We can do this. You and me.”

He nodded and I took his hand, as he raised his gun. I winced as the shot rang out. Carl gripped me and cried into my shirt. I stroked his head a moment before kneeling down.

“Carl. We promised to be strong, didn’t we? We have to be strong for that little baby. Now me and you are going to head back out to the yard with Maggie, and find your dad, and Hershel, and Daryl. It’ll be okay.”

He sniffed and nodded, leading me away from the body. I looked back one last time as we went up the steps. In the time I’d known Lori, we’d gotten along. She’d always been there for me, always making sure I was happy. If not for her, I’d never have told Daryl my feelings. If not for her, I wouldn’t have had such happy memories to cling onto as I’d traipsed through life those last few months. I was glad she’d named herself my surrogate mother, because there was no one I’d rather have.

We made our way through the maze of the prison and out to the courtyard in a mournful silence. No one knew what to say. As we got outside, I saw Rick. This was going to be hard. No one said anything. Maggie started sobbing, and Carl held onto waist, tears tracking down his face and mine.

“Wh-where is she? Where is she?” Rick made to walk past Maggie but she stopped him and he started crying. Carl clung tighter and I pulled of his hat and stroked his hair. I took the baby from Maggie and gave her to Carl, and got him to sit between my legs, as we cried, and listened to Rick wail for his now dead wife.

Rick went into shock, Daryl couldn’t get his attention. Hershel came over and looked at the baby.

“She looks healthy, but she needs formula, and soon, or she won’t make it.”

I heard Daryl from somewhere behind me. “No. No. Not her. We ain’t losing nobody else. I’ll go.”

I stroked Carl’s hair softly as he held the tiny girl close to his chest. I looked back and watched as Rick grabbed an axe and headed inside the prison, in anger. I stood and helped Carl up with the baby. She was crying a lot, but she was probably hungry.

We went inside, and regrouped. I sat down, and sat with Carl for hours while he mourned his mother. We held the little girl in turns, and when I held her, I stroked her hair, and imagined a day where I had my own baby to coddle. I shook the thought out of my head and focused on the one I needed to coddle now. I let her suck my knuckle for a while, which, whilst it didn’t stop her hunger, it entertained her for a while. I took a wet cloth and rubbed the blood and gunk from her face, trying not to think where it had come from.

I handed her back to Carl as Glenn followed me to a cell. I was trying to find a new shirt to wrap her in, since the old one was bloody, from hands and from her. “So who didn’t make it?”

He looked down. “Only three. Lori, T-Dog, and Carol.” I bit my lip. That one was sure to hurt Daryl.

I pulled out one of Lori’s shirts, and found it still smelt of something that could only be called Lori. I let a tear trail down my face. “At least it wasn’t all of us.” I sniffed.

Glenn gave a small smile and we went back to the tables, where I transferred the baby to the clean shirt. We needed to find some clothes for her really. But food first.

It was night when Daryl and Maggie came back. Carl was holding the baby when they arrived and Daryl stripped off his gear straight away and went to her. “How’s she doing?”

Carl handed her to him, and she quieted a little almost immediately. Beth ran over and handed him a bottle, and Daryl held it to her mouth. “Come on.” She latched on, and I smiled as Daryl looked around almost proud. “She got a name yet?”

Carl looked over at me. I nodded. “Not yet. I was thinking maybe Sophia. Then there’s Carol, too. And Andrea, Amy, Jacqui, Patricia, or… Lori. I don’t know.” He came and sat back by me.

Daryl looked down at the tiny baby. “Yeah… You like that? Huh? Little ass-kicker.” Everyone chuckled softly. “Right? That’s a good name, right?” he said. I could have kissed him just then. Even Carl was smiling, which was more than I’d hoped for today. Daryl was being so good with the baby. “You like that, sweetheart?” he cooed at her, as she finished off her formula.

I watched him, and soon he looked up at me. He nodded for me to follow him, as he passed the baby to Carl. Carl passed her to me, when he said he was tired and wanted to go to bed. So I took the now sleeping baby with me to Daryl’s room. I went to sit down on the floor across from him, but he shook his head and motioned for me to sit beside him. I did, and he looked at the baby a moment before speaking.

“I broke up with Carol this morning.” I frowned but didn’t say anything. “She was mad, that you slept in my cell last night. I defended you, but she kept getting madder and madder, until I told her something she really didn’t want to hear.”

“What?” I almost didn’t want to know.

“I told her the only reason I was in a relationship at all, was because I thought you were dead. If I’d known you were alive, I wouldn’t have even considered anyone else. I told her it would always be you.” He frowned and looked at his hands. “She hated me, I think, when she died. I don’t know if I’m okay with that. But I do mean what I said. I still love you. Even after all these months.”

He looked up at me now. And I looked back. I took a breath before staring at the wall opposite. “In all the time I was alone, there must have been a thousand times I thought I was going to die. My main comfort in those moments was the memory of you.” I laughed almost sarcastically. “Before Lori died, she told me I was Carl and the baby’s big sister, and I needed to take care of them. I remembered it was her who made me tell you how I felt.” I looked down at the baby girl, who’d woken but was now cooing softly in my arms. “She made me feel like family, whenever I saw her. If not for her, you’d never have had me in the first place. Even as she lay dying, she told me to do right by you. She said you’d be a great uncle. Uncle Daryl.”

I smiled at him and he grinned. “So what now?”

I bit my lip. “I want to keep my promise to Lori. It was her dying wish for me. Not to mention it would make me happy too.”

He pressed a kiss to my forehead. “There’s something I have to do for Carol, when daylight comes. But once I’ve done that, I’m all yours.” I nodded. “So what, you’re lil ass-kicker’s guardian now?”

I shrugged as way of a reply. “She and Carl need someone to look out for them, and with Rick still MIA, I think I need to. I dunno where she’s gonna sleep though. Can’t sleep in a bunk in case she falls out, and we can’t sit her on the floor.”

Daryl thought a moment. “Well, if we can get everyone to take shifts with her tonight, I think I saw some pretty big, but shallow, plastic boxes in the kitchens. We can line one of those with towels and blankets and pop her in there.”

“That… isn’t a bad idea. I’ll take first shift with her tonight. I think everyone else needs time to settle down and recuperate. I’ll wake Beth when I need to sleep.”

“I’ll stay up with you. Got nothing better to do.” I smiled and handed him Lil’ Ass-Kicker. “She likes you.” I saw the flicker of a fire outside, and led Daryl to pit on the floor to stay warm through the night. Maggie passed me the rucksack with everything they’d picked up from the nursery they’d raided.

I opened it and found some disposable diapers, some reusable ones, and some baby clothes. I looked up and thanked her. I realised it was a miracle Lil’ Ass-Kicker hadn’t pooped yet. I quickly lay her down in her bundle, and strapped a disposable diaper on her. I gently slid her tiny arms and legs into the sleep suit, and did up the front, before wrapping her back up in the shirt, and handing her back to Daryl, who looked relieved to now be safe from the baby’s backside. I laughed and stroked the baby’s head softly, humming random notes, so she’d drift off to sleep. Slowly everyone else went to bed, leaving the fire burning for me and Daryl. I watched him coo at the little girl whenever she was awake. I laughed softly.

“What?” He mumbled, looking at me from underneath his eyelashes.

I shrugged. “Never thought I’d see the day Daryl Dixon was all soft about a baby.”

“Yeah well. I always wanted a little me running around but I thought it’d be too much for the world.” He said with a laugh.

I leaned against the wall. “I wanted a family more than I can ever tell you. My mum wasn’t so hot about me being born. She had me quite young, in England. I was a bit of a pain in the backside to her I think. She left me with nannies. Apparently she was quite well off, or at least her family was. When I was twelve, she disappeared one day. The nanny at the time thought nothing of it, and sent me to bed, and to school the next day. After three days there was still no sign of her. Her parents reported it to the police. They found her the next day in the woods behind the house. Her suicide note said she couldn’t handle me.

“I got shipped off to my father, over here, except he wasn’t much interested in raising a 12 year old girl all of a sudden. So he made sure the house was always stocked with groceries, I always had money, and occasionally took me clothes shopping. Once I hit 18, I went to college, and when I finished, I never came home. Moved out to Georgia. I worked at a daycare centre.”

“Ahh that explains how well you handled the diaper situation.” He smiled at me.

I winked. “Yeah well. I always wanted to have a family, look after my own children the way my parents never did. Then the world ended.” I smiled.

Daryl rubbed his hair a moment. “I wanted to be better than my dad too. He was a bit of a di-…” he paused and looked at the sleeping baby. “He wasn’t a great dad. Pretty much the opposite.”

I smiled and looked at the clock that was still ticking away on the wall. About 4 hours had passed since Lil’ Ass-Kicker’s first feed. She was due to either poop or feed again. I stood and made up a bottle of formula, before taking her from Daryl and checking her. “Ahh… Thanks for the little present Ass-Kicker.” I looked at Daryl. “Don’t suppose you feel like learning how to change a diaper? I think everyone here needs to learn, just in case.”

Daryl wrinkled his nose, but followed me dutifully to the table, where I lay the little girl down, and undid the tabs, lifting her legs up. “Is it always that color?” He said, peering over my shoulder.

“No. It’s because this is the first one she’s done. If you’re really worried about the color of it, ask someone.” I smiled and cooed at the baby girl as I cleaned her up, and put a fresh one on her. I did up her suit, and handed her to Daryl. “Now you take care of feeding her, while I go get a shower. I can’t remember the last time I had one.”

“Go on, get out of here stinky.” He smiled.

I grabbed a towel, and went to the shower block, shutting the door behind me. It seemed safe enough. I pulled off my shirt and turned the shower on.

Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me down to the floor. I screamed, trying to grab for anything. My luck was really out when I was with this group. Someone straddled me and hands went around my neck. I frowned. Walkers don’t strangle. I didn’t have time to think of anything else. My eyes focused on my attacker as they started to squeeze. “Carol?” I gasped.

“I told him he’d regret it. Now you’ll actually be dead, and he’ll have to pick me over you. I’ll feed you to a walker when I’m done; all poor little Daryl will know is that you were eaten. Bye bye, Kitty Kat.” She looked wild, covered in blood and dirt.

I felt the blood vessels popping in my eyes, and my vision started slipping away.

*~*~*

** Daryl **

I sat rocking Lil’ Ass-Kicker, as she gulped down her bottle. “That’s nice huh sweetheart?” I heard a noise, and looked up to see Maggie watching me. “Hey, can’t sleep?”

She walked over to sit by me. “Nah. Keep seeing Lori. May I?” She held her arms out for the baby. I handed her over, and Maggie held the bottle to her mouth. “She’s strong. That’s a good sign.”

I smiled, when there was an ear-splitting scream from the showers. Kat. “You good?” I called to Maggie as I grabbed my bow and knife.

“Yes! Go!” She looked scared as I ran from the room. I threw the door open and saw someone crouched over Kat. No. She couldn’t be dead. She couldn’t be bit. I immediately smacked the thing over her with my bow, and they fell to the side, and didn’t get up. Kat gasped. She had thick bruises forming around her neck. I frowned, and looked to the person lying on the floor.

“Carol?” My knees went and I sat on the floor beside Kat. She was breathing. They both were.

Glenn ran in, armed and ready to go. “What happened?”

I blinked at him. “It was Carol. She wasn’t dead.” I frowned. “She was strangling Kat.”

Glenn raised his eyebrows and looked to Kat. “Is she…?”

“No. I think she just passed out.” I stood and picked her up. “Need to get Hershel to have a look at her.”

Glenn nodded and picked Carol up. I glared at him and he shrugged. “Can’t just leave her here. Carl’s got the keys to all the cell doors; we’ll just get him to lock her in.”

We went back to the cell block where Maggie ran over with the baby. “What happened? Is that Carol?”

“Maggie, get your dad up. Carol tried to kill Kat.” Glenn went to Carl’s cell to wake him up.

I took Kat to my bed, and lay her down. “Please don’t do this, baby girl.” I stroked her hair as I listened to Hershel’s crutches coming up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are! I've been ill, so I've been writing... this is like 10 pages on MS Word so I was pretty impressed with myself haha. 
> 
> As usual! Please Please Please Please! I'm begging you! Comment, Kudos, or subscribe guys! Give me an indication you guys like it!


	9. Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! There is what was an unplanned character death this chapter!

** Kat **

I blinked awake, then coughed hard. It hurt. Then I remembered. “Carol!” I sat bolt upright and hit my head on the bunk above me and lay back down with a groan. I wasn’t in the showers anymore?

I looked around and saw Daryl sat by my bed smiling. “Hey there baby girl,” he smirked. “Have a nice shower?”

I frowned and coughed again. He passed me a glass of water and I took a sip. “Wait here a minute while I tell Hershel you’re awake.”

I nod and he disappears out of the cell. I cough into the sheets. I notice it’s speckled with red blood. My eyes widen and I look up with a panic as Daryl comes back. I show him the sheet. “It happened when I coughed. That’s not right is it?”

He strokes my hair softly. “Relax, Kat. Hershel says that a number of blood vessels might have ruptured when you were attacked. It’s okay.”

That reminds me. “Carol! She’s alive! She was going to kill me so she could have you!”

Daryl forced me to lie down on the bed, and crawled on next to me, holding me tightly. “I know, sweetheart. We found you just in time. She’s locked in a cell with a killer headache. None of us know what to do with her yet, and Rick’s still not back.”

I bit my lip. “How long have I been out?”

“Only overnight. You woke up a few times but you went straight back off.”

I nodded. “So how’s Lil’ Ass-Kicker this morning?”

He smiled. “She’s lovely. Very smiley when she’s not hungry or poopy. Carl’s been holding her all morning, and is very protective of his baby sister.”

I relaxed against him. “I think she’s gonna be a right looker when she’s older. We’ll be fighting more than just walkers off.” Daryl’s eyes widened and I laughed. “Chill Uncle Dare. You’ve got at least 13 years before that’s a problem. Now can I get up and go see her please?”

He smiled and climbed off the bed and helped me up. I swayed for a moment then smiled. “All good?” he asked.

“I’m fine. Come on.” I laced my fingers through his and headed out of the cell. “Hey Carl!” His head popped out from one of the cells. “Bring me your sister! I need cuddles!” The young boy grinned, and I felt glad he wasn’t horribly depressed after what happened only yesterday. I thought about it a moment as the four of us went down the steps to the kitchen area, so I could eat and cuddle Lil’ Ass-Kicker. In 24 hours, Carl lost his mom, his dad went AWOL; he gained a younger sister, and almost lost his adoptive older sister. If it had been me, I wouldn’t have smiled once.

We got seated and Beth brought me a bowl of porridge, which I gulped down with one hand whilst I cuddled the gurgling little baby. When I finished, Carl brought over her bottle, and I fed her, and chattered on to her. I looked up and caught Daryl smiling at me. He blushed and looked away, but I knew he was thinking about our conversation last night too.

The rest of the day went on without anything to note. I stayed in the cell blocks with Carl and the baby, whilst everyone else went about their chores. Beth came in a few times, and we took turns holding the baby and playing card games. Whoever lost got to change the diaper next time. Soon enough, everyone was sat around the tables, playing cards to find out who’d have to change the adorable little girl. As it was, Beth lost in the end, and I handed Lil’ Ass-Kicker over to go and get cleaned up.

Carl and I made dinner. Daryl had brought back a load of squirrels, so between the two of us, we got all the meat off the bones, and made squirrel stew, canned potatoes. Everyone sat together to eat before it got too dark, and we told jokes, and made the best of our situation. After dinner, Beth made a plate up and took it to Carol’s cell. It was in the far corner of the block, on the top floor, so I never had to see her. Daryl brought in some firewood, so we all sat down around our little fire pit and chatted in the light of it. I sat happily between Beth and Daryl with Daryl holding the baby, and Carl with his head on my lap while I played with his hair.

The cheeky boy looked up at Daryl and grinned. “If you’re not careful, I think I might steal your girl Dixon!” he giggled.

Daryl shot him a look, and I tugged on the lock of hair I was playing with. “Be good you! I’m practically your sister. No funny business.” But I loved that he was still joking.

Hershel looked over. “Sing us something Beth.”

She looked around, and looked at her hands, before she started singing. “They hung a sign up in our town, ‘if you love it up, you won’t live it down’”

I recognised the song, and locked eyes with Maggie, as the two of us joined in.

 _So, she left Monte Rio, son_  
Just like a bullet leaves a gun  
With charcoal eyes and Monroe hips  
She went and took that California trip  
Well, the moon was gold, her  
Hair like wind  
She said don't look back just  
Come on Jim  
  
Oh you got to  
Hold on, Hold on  
You got to hold on  
Take my hand, I'm standing right here  
You gotta hold on  
  
Well, he gave her a dimestore watch  
And a ring made from a spoon  
Everyone is looking for someone to blame  
But you share my bed, you share my name  
Well, go ahead and call the cops  
You don't meet nice girls in coffee shops  
She said baby, I still love you  
Sometimes there's nothin left to do  
  
Oh you got to  
Hold on, hold on  
You got to hold on  
Take my hand, I'm standing right here, you got to  
Just hold on.  
  
Well, God bless your crooked little heart St. Louis got the best of me  
I miss your broken-china voice  
How I wish you were still here with me  
  
Well, you build it up, you wreck it down  
You burn your mansion to the ground  
When there's nothing left to keep you here, when  
You're falling behind in this  
Big blue world  
  
Oh you go to  
Hold on, hold on  
You got to hold on  
Take my hand, I'm standing right here  
You got to hold on  
  
Down by the Riverside motel,  
It's 10 below and falling  
By a 99 cent store she closed her eyes  
And started swaying  
But it's so hard to dance that way  
When it's cold and there's no music  
Well your old hometown is so far away  
But, inside your head there's a record  
That's playing, a song called  
  
Hold on, hold on  
You really got to hold on  
Take my hand, I'm standing right here  
And just hold on.

We finished, and I put my arms around Beth and gave her a squeeze. I smiled, and looked down. Carl had drifted off to sleep.

“Here.” Daryl handed me the baby, and stood, picking Carl up and taking him to bed. I hoped with all my might that Rick would return soon. It almost wasn’t fair to Carl.

Glenn came and sat on the other side of Beth. “I went looking for him today,” he said, as if he read my mind. “He was okay, but he didn’t look like he was up for coming back yet.”

I nodded and stretched out my legs, making faces at the little girl. As Daryl came back, I noticed a funny smell. “It’s diaper time.” I said, screwing up my nose. I went to get up, but Daryl stopped me and took the baby to a cell to change her. I watched him go, and Beth nudged me.

“You’re onto a winner there. He’s so good with them both isn’t he? Gets Carl, and dotes on that little girl.” She smiled at me.

I blushed. “He’s great with them. I’m glad Carl has someone here for him, even when his dad’s not.”

Glenn smiled around Beth, and took my hand. “Everything is going to work out, Kitty Kat. Don’t you worry about that.”

I squeezed his fingers, and leaned against Beth. “So where did the baby sleep last night?”

Beth looked at me. “In Daryl’s arms mostly. I think he needed something to hold onto last night. I’m surprised he’s not dead on his feet. I don’t think he slept a wink.”

I grinned. “Do we have a box or something we can pad as a bed? We can’t all stay up all night with her again.”

Beth shrugged. “We set one up this morning. I think it’s in Carl’s room. I’ll go and get it before we go to bed.”

I smiled and enjoyed the light a while longer. Daryl returned with the baby, and we all just enjoyed one another’s company, and not worrying about walkers every second of the day. Soon, I was dropping off, and Beth brought out the baby’s box. It had Lil’ Ass-Kicker written on the side in big letters and I smiled. I took it up to mine and Daryl’s cell, and Daryl placed her in it. She was sleeping for now, but I suspected she’d be up before long. I set it by the bed, and started getting changed. I pulled on a pair of shorts, and a hoodie and climbed into bed beside Daryl, who was wearing a shirt and his underwear.

“Isn’t that shirt uncomfortable?” I asked him. I thought back, and remembered the rough skin on his back.

He grunted. “S’not so bad. I’m used to it by now.”

I frowned. “Daryl, tell me what happened. Please.” I cuddled up to him and held him tightly.

I felt him shifting underneath me. There was a long silence, and I thought he might have fallen asleep. I was about to turn over and go to sleep when he spoke. “It was my dad. He was a drunk old bastard, like I told you last night. When I was younger, my mom died, and my dad got drunker. For a long time, he just did it to Merle. But as soon as Merle could, he got out of the house, and I was left to deal with it on my own. I used to cry so hard. I could never reach them to clean them properly. I didn’t know what to do. One day, before I turned eighteen, I found him dead on the sofa. I panicked and called the police. They came over, and called Merle back from wherever he was. I was glad he was dead. I felt wretched for feeling glad anyone was dead, but I did. After that, Merle was always drinking, and doing drugs, and fucking. I never went out for it much. I spent all my time at work or in my room, or hunting.” He caught himself. “Anyway, that’s where the scars come from.”

I looked at him a moment, and noticed he was stony faced. I chewed my lip, and stood up, I pulled some blankets from the corner, and some drawing pins, and covered all the bars with them. I never liked the idea of people being able to watch me sleep anyway. I switched on the little lamp we had, and pulled Daryl to his feet. “May I?”

He watched me for a moment, and then turned around. I pulled up his shirt, and looked at the thick ropey scars running diagonally across his back. I ran a finger along one, and he shuddered slightly. I thought for a second, then starting kissing along them, and then further up his back, towards his shoulder. He turned to face me, and started kissing me passionately. His fingers went up the back of my top, and scratched down, making me gasp into his mouth.

A small gurgle from the bed caught my attention. I pulled away, holding up one finger to Daryl. I picked up the box, with Lil’ Ass-Kicker still in it, and went out the door to Beth’s room. “Hey Beth?”

She looked up at me, with the box and smiled. “Have fun you,” she said as she took the box from me and started babbling at the baby inside.

I grinned and ran back towards my cell, where I tackled Daryl, pressing my lips to his, and he picked me up and pushed me up against the wall. I pulled his shirt off completely, and ran my hands across his chest, and then he pulled mine off. He squeezed my breasts and I groaned quietly. We undressed each other quickly, and fell to the bed, driving each other quietly into oblivion.

I woke the next morning, and grinned, remembering the night we’d had. I snuggled closer to Daryl, listening to his soft breathing, until he took a big deep breath, signalling he was awake.

“Hey Kat.” I could practically hear the grin in his voice before I looked up to him and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Hey you.” I smiled back.

“So… last night…” I couldn’t help laughing as Daryl desperately tried to figure out how to address what happened the night before. “Was it okay?”

I smiled and kissed his cheek before grabbing the blanket on the bed above to cover me whilst I got dressed. “It was wonderful, Daryl. You have nothing to worry about.”

He grinned madly, whilst I pulled my jeans up and tugged a hoodie on. I took a look in the mirror on the wall on gaped at the big purple bruises forming around my throat. “Daryl! I need a scarf! Desperately!”

He sat up and blinked at me a moment. “Umm… I uh… just a second.” He slipped out of bed and into his jeans, before tugging on his shirt and disappearing out of the door.

I figured everyone had seen the bruises the day before, but I didn’t want a reminder every time I walked past a mirror. I put two small pigtails in my hair, and fussed over my fringe until Daryl came back, with a flowery sheet. He took out his knife and cut a wide strip from it. Then he stood and wrapped the cloth around my neck, kissing just under my ear.

I laughed and swatted him away, and he wrapped his arms around my waist whilst I adjusted the scarf. I looked at myself and then huffed. “I look awful!” I groaned and pulled off the scarf and hoodie. I pulled away from the love of my life and started routing through his clothes on floor, until I found a plaid shirt I rather liked, and pulled it on, buttoning it to just below my breasts, and tying the tails, so I looked a little like Daisy Duke. I smirked, feeling like a real redneck chick, and tied the scarf around my neck, to one side. I placed my hands on my hips and turned to my own personal redneck, who hadn’t stopped watching me. “How about this?” I said, turning for him.

He smiled and nodded. “Beautiful, as always, girlie.”

I grinned. “Come on Dixon. You have hunting to do, and I have big sister duties to attend to.”

He smiled, and took my hand, picking up both of our shoes, and leading us down to breakfast. I sat by Beth, and babbled at the baby she was holding. “Beth, you’re so good with her.” I smiled.

“I don’t know how. It just happens.” She smiled at me. I rubbed her arm, and tucked into the bowl of porridge Daryl slid towards me. As I finished off the few bits left at the bottom. The door opened, and I looked up to see Rick coming in covered in blood, and gore.

Everyone stood and stared. “Rick?” Daryl said cautiously.

He blinked and looked at Daryl, then to Carl, then at the small baby Beth held. He started towards them, then stopped. “I uh… Something happened.”

I put my hand on Carl’s shoulder. Whatever had happened, it didn’t sound good.

Rick took a breath, and then spoke. “I got bit.”

Carl made to run forwards but I held him back.

“Where?” growled Daryl.

“My back. If it had been anywhere else, I’d have cut it off and crawled back to you.”

Daryl nodded, and we took Rick back to his cell, where he sat on the edge of the bed for a while. He beckoned Carl over, and I let him go, following closely behind.

“Carl, you need to look after the baby. It’s just the two of you now.”

Carl shook his head, tears tracking down his face. “Mom said Kat’s my sister now. And we’ve got her, and Daryl, and Beth, and Maggie and Glenn. But you wouldn’t know about that because you’ve not been getting to know anyone these past months. You’ve just been being in charge. You hardly even spoke to mom right up until her last few days here.”

Rick closed his eyes and nodded. “I’m sorry. You’re right.” He looked up at me. “You’ll look after Carl and…” he frowned.

“His sister. She doesn’t have a name yet.” I supplied.

Rick smiled and thanked me.  “Can I just have a few minutes with her and Carl alone, before… you know?”

I nodded, and took Daryl's hand. "We'll be back in a few minutes. Just in case." I went a collected the baby from Beth, and gave her to Carl, before going back to the kitchen.

After a while, Daryl and I went to the cell to collect the baby, and cuff Rick to the bed. "Just in case," he said.

Rick took his wrist. "Don't let Carl do it. It has to be you."

Daryl nodded, and I stroked the baby's soft hair. "Did the two of you pick a name for her?" I asked.

Rock grinned at me. "We decided to let you choose. You and Daryl. You look after them like they're your own okay? Keep them both safe." I nodded. It wasn't until I sat down, and was feeding the little baby, that I was imminently going to be a parent, for all intents and purposes.

Time dragged on, and Daryl came to sit by me, as I rocked the little girl. "Are you okay with this?" I asked him.

He frowned for a moment. "Yes. We discussed this only the other day. We'll be better parents than ours. And this baby girl, and Carl, will grow up into strong adults, with our help, and we will never let them forget Rick or Lori."

I grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that." The baby gurgled from her blankets and I tickled her tummy. "So what do we call her?"

Daryl smiled at her. "Lil' Ass-Kicker not good enough?" He laughed. "Well in that case, I like Mikayla."

"Mikayla?" I tested the name. "I like it too. Why don't we run it by Rick and Carl?" 

They agreed on the name too, and we spent a couple more hours in Ricks room before I took Mikayla for her feed.

The hours passed, and eventually, Carl came to stand by me, hugging his arms round my shoulders. Daryl followed him, and beckoned Glenn and Axel and Oscar over to take the body out. 

I bit my lip, and stroked Carl's hair for a while. "Hey Carl, how about a sleepover tonight? We'll get a load of the mattresses in one cell, and move all the other furniture out, and we can play cards, and tell some stories, and sing some songs."

Beth and Maggie joined us. "That sounds like a lot of fun. Can we join?'

Carl smiled. "Yeah that sounds like a good idea." 

I handed Mikayla to Beth and took Carl to the bathroom.

"Carl, I want you to have a good cry. It's not good to keep it all inside."

He nodded at me and after a second, tears ran down his cheeks. 

Half an hour later, we came out of the bathroom, to find everyone in one cell, with mattresses everywhere and torches, and we sat down, having out own little slumber party, trying to ignore the events of the past few days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we are. Madness! 
> 
> So there should be a Christmas update soon! As in, within the next 48 hours. 
> 
> So YAY for that! But I'm not uploading it unless I get at least one comment. Please guys! It really would mean the world to me!


	10. A (very very late) Christmas Chapter

**Kayla**

Life went on. Carl adapted quickly to life without his parents. It’d been hard for a while, having both parents die within just a few days. But either me or Daryl made sure to be with him at all times, and we moved his room beside ours. Mikayla was growing quickly, although Daryl still often called her Lil’ Ass-kicker. One day, on a run with Glenn, Daryl had returned with a car packed full of baby things; there was a crib, so many baby clothes and diapers in varying sizes, some toys and some of those funny cardboard baby books. He even found some medication suitable for babies, and a few teething rings. I could have kissed his so much for finding it all. He refused to tell me where it came from, but I didn’t let it bother me. Mikayla had actual clothes to wear instead of a blanket constantly. People had left us, and people had joined us.

Carl had made friends with a woman who joined us named Michonne. She’d appeared only a few days after Rick’s death, and Carl took a liking to her, after she produced some comic books and candy from her rucksack. She’d appeared with two walkers, and we’d initially labelled her a threat, until we saw all the other walkers ignored her, and the walkers following her had no mouth or arms. They weren’t even attempting to attack her. We soon began using this method out on runs, so we could feel safer about what we were doing, and we were less likely to be caught unawares.

A man called Tyreese and his sister, Sasha, joined us, and a few more, including a couple of other kids. I thought it was good for Carl, to be around kids his own age, but I soon realised he’d seen and done too much. He was older than them, in ways no one his age should be. Sometimes, however, I caught him telling stories to the young girls, Mika and Lizzie Samuels, about warriors and princesses and dragons and other such fantasies, to keep them happy and their spirits up.

Carol had been kept under lock and key the entire time. No one felt safe letting her out, so she was given small duties, like gardening and clothes washing, being watched the whole time, and then she’d be put back in her cell, and left. A few months back, I’d found the prison’s library. It was almost untouched, and had so many books. Whenever we went on a run, and I saw some books I didn’t think we had at the prison, I’d pick them up, and use any duplicates for fires. I gave Carol a book every time she finished the last one, not really looking at the titles, but putting a large C on the front in red marker pen, to remind me which ones’ she read and which she hadn’t.

* * *

 

Soon the days got shorter and the nights’ colder, and Glenn and Maggie had cleared out a whole clothing store over a few days, finding winter clothes for us all so we wouldn’t freeze. I’d taken rather lovingly to a pair of white woollen pantyhose, a brown skirt, brown boots, and long sleeved white top and a brown body vest, with fur around the hood. I wore it as often as it was clean, enjoying the warmth and normality it offered me. One afternoon, Glenn had announced it was only a week until Christmas. We all frowned and considered asking him if he’d lost his mind until he revealed he’d found a working clock radio, that had still been ticking off the days and months. He put it on the kitchen table, and sure enough, it was December 18th. Things started happening then.

A few days after Glenn’s announcement, Daryl and I went on a run, leaving Carl and Mikayla under the watchful eyes of Hershel and Beth. Our first stop was the residential area nearby. We figured someone would have an artificial Christmas tree hidden in an attic or a garage. By the third house we’d picked up plenty of decorations, but no tree.

“Maybe we could find one in the wild and cut it down.” I suggested with a shrug of my shoulders.

Daryl shook his head. “Won’t find much unless you have the address of a nearby ‘cut your own tree down’ place. We’ll just have to keep looking.”

I grumbled, and my stomach grumbled with me. “But Dar!” I whined, shortening his name in the way I knew best annoyed him. “I need food!”

He raised his eyebrows at me and nodded towards the house nearby, his hair looking ever floppier. It always managed to look dirty, and once I’d found a can of dry shampoo, and tossed it him as a joke. I think we stopped speaking for about 2 days. He wasn’t happy with me, and got even grumpier when I suggested cutting his fringe so he could see what was in front of him.

I trudged towards the house, tugging my thin blonde lady walker behind me. I headed for the kitchen first, digging through the cupboards until I found a tin of baked beans, and ate that as I looked for the hatch to the attic. When I finished, I dropped the can, and jumped trying to reach the bit of string for the attic hatch. In the last few houses, the string had been lower down, but judging from the size of the clothes, and the pictures I saw about the place, this house had been owned by three ridiculously tall men, presumable boys just out of college, or a father and his sons maybe. Even so, I could not reach the string.

I looked about and found a chair I could stand on to reach it. I placed the chair under the hatch, and put my foot up on it. Just as I started to pull myself up onto the chair, one of the legs went, and I crashed to the floor with a shriek. I started laughing immediately, and laughed even harder when I heard Daryl thumping up the stairs, swearing at the walker he was pulling along.

As he dashed into the room I lay giggling in, he took stock of the situation, and I swear he actually growled. “What the hell were you doing, Kat!”

I stopped laughing and blinked gently. “I couldn’t reach the string to get into the attic, so I used a chair, but the leg broke.”

He examined the chair and held out the end of the broken leg for me to see. There were little holes in it, which I assumed had weakened the wood, causing it to break. “Woodworms. You’re meant to check for these things Kat.”

I blinked again. “Woodworms eat wood? I thought they just lived in the woods.”

He gaped at me for a moment, then pulled on the string at long last, and disappeared into the gloom above. Miraculously he returned with a tree, and I squealed and cuddled him.

We quickly went back to the car, packing it up, and heading for a store. We’d agreed to find a toy for Mikayla, some comics for Carl, and I thought I’d find him something rustic maybe, a decoration for our room or something. After finding a new cuddly doll for Mikayla, we decided on some Ultimate Spiderman, and some Young Avengers comics, with the whole collection of Soul Eater manga in case he wanted a change of pace.

“I swear I read these when I was 15 and it was fine! There’s no real violence. He might like it! Or he might not read it! I don’t know. If he won’t read it, I will!” I stood with on hand on my hip, and the other pointing insistently as the collection on the shelf. I don’t know if I wanted it more for Carl or me. But I was not leaving the store without it.

Daryl stared me down. He look scary, with his beard growing in some more, and his hair covering one eye. “I’m not wasting time lugging around something he might not even want. We still have to get something for each other!”

“Get me the collection of manga. Then you don’t have to carry anything else around, and I’ll be two minutes while I go and get yours.” It seemed like a good idea to me.

“Kat. We might get it next time. But the car is full enough as it is. No more.”

I chewed my lip and a few tears came to my eyes. I wanted something normal. Something comforting. When I’d been alone when I was younger, I’d often lived vicariously through comics and manga and anime. I liked immersing myself in the world they were in; where someone cared, even if my dad didn’t. They were my cuddly toy, my comfort blanket. I looked at Daryl one last time and stomped out of the store, dragging my walker with me.

I wandered down the street a little, sniffing and rubbing my eyes, until I came to a piercing shop. Whilst I wasn’t going to get Daryl a piercing for Christmas, I knew they often had some nice pieces of general jewellery knocking about. I stepped inside, and looked at the pictures adorning the walls. Then I noticed they had a cigarette counter behind the register. I kicked my legs up over it, and saw the counter was still mostly full. I’d noticed Daryl picking up stray smokes here and there, and decided a few packs might make him smile.

As I opened my rucksack and bent down to start shoving the packs in, I noticed a beautiful silver lighter, with angel wings etched into it, that closely resembled the ones on his jacket. I collected that as well, along with some lighter fluid, and then jumped back over the desk.

 I looked around, and some charms caught my eyes. There were some gorgeous plaited leather necklaces, and a variety of charms. I started looking through then as quickly as I could. There was a squirrel one, which I picked out, for all the squirrel’s he’d caught for us, and an angel wing, which I picked to resemble him. Then I found a dove, for Mikayla, and a cowboy hat for Carl, and a cat winking for me. I stringed them onto the necklace, and kept looking. There was a music note for Beth, and a dog to represent Hershel’s veterinary skills, and a sword for Michonne. There was a Chinese takeout box for Glenn, which made me laugh since Daryl always called him Chinaman, despite his Korean heritage. There was a horse for Maggie, and then I found a heart. It seemed too sentimental, and the necklace had begun to look quite crowded, but I wanted to know he’d always have something of all of us with him, even when he was out on his own. This was our family. Not just Carl and Mikayla, but everyone in the group.

I found a box, and shoved the necklace inside, and shoved it inside my bag. I took another cigarette packet from the shelf, and lit one for myself, heading back out to the car, where Daryl was waiting impatiently for me.

“Was about to come looking for you.” He grunted in my direction.

I threw him the packet of smokes in reply, and made to get into the driver’s seat of the car. I had the keys in my pocket, and he wasn’t going anywhere fast without them. “I thought you were tense, and I found a store that still had some smokes left.” I tossed him the crappy plastic lighter, and I opened the door of the car, threw in my bag, took the collar of the walker and stabbed it in the head, then climbed in and started her up. Daryl looked less than impressed but climbed into the passenger seat sulkily, and I drove back to the prison, pleased with the gift I’d retrieved for him.

When we got back, I helped unload the car, including the tree, and then headed to the library to hide my rucksack. I shoved it into a hole I’d found behind some big heavy reference books, where no one would ever look, and I made it my hidey hole. I put the books back, and went back to the main room to see Daryl cuddling Mikayla and pointing out all the twinkly decorations going on the tree.

Carl was with Mika and Lizzie, throwing tinsel haphazardly on to plasticky braches, whilst Beth tried desperately to call some order to this tree decorating session. Glenn slid up to me and smiled. “At least you finally found a tree” he winked at me.

“Yeah. Took us a few houses, but after I fell on my ass after standing on a woodworm eaten chair, we found one. Did you know woodworms ate wood? I thought they just lived in the forest.”

He frowned at me. “That’s… I… hmm…” he blinked, then shrugged. “I suppose you learn something new every day.” He grinned. “So tell me what you got for the kids and Daryl.”

I looked over to Daryl, who looked back and nodded, before leading Glenn back to the cell he shared with Maggie. I sat on the floor with him, and sat opposite me. I explained about the toy for Mikayla, and the argument about the comics for Carl, and then I told him about the necklace.

“Do you think it’s too sentimental for Daryl? I know he’s all he-man and everything but I thought maybe…” I winced at the end of my sentence, but Glenn was beaming.

“That’s an amazing idea! I mean he’ll love the lighter and the smokes, but the necklace is so adorable, he’d be mad to hate it, and the fact you found charms for all of us is just perfect!”

I smiled. “I might go back and get a bracelet for Carl, with something to remember Rick and Lori on it.”

Glenn shook his head. “You need to stay here and keep up the Christmas Spirit. Daryl’s going to go out again at some point for sure, and I think Carl and Kayla have been kind of missing you today. I think you should spend the day with them tomorrow at least. I’ll go to the store for you. Give me the name of the store and I’ll get Daryl to show me where that high street is, and then I’ll bring back a bracelet for Carl okay?”

I nodded, and shouted down into the kitchen we wanted a sleepover tonight. Carl and the girls cheered, along with Beth, Maggie and Glenn. Michonne politely declined, along with Hershel, who said the cold weather made his stump ache. I looked to Daryl and he smiled softly and nodded, and I went to prepare for a sleepover with everyone.

* * *

 

The next day passed uneventfully, and Glenn and Daryl left and were back within a couple of hours. Glenn showed me the charms he’d picked out for Carl’s bracelet. There was a police badge for Rick, a butterfly for Lori, and a teddy bear for Mikayla. There were two other charms on the bracelet. A pack of cards and a tiny arrow I hadn’t noticed in the store.

“What are-“

Glenn cut me off. “They’re for you and Daryl. You’re as much that boy’s family as Lori and Rick were now. I got one for Micky too, in case we have to leave, and you want to give it her when she’s older.” He produced another similar bracelet, with mostly the same charms, but instead with the hat for Carl, and the cat for me.

I gaped for a moment, then pulled him close. “Thank you Glenn. This is the best Christmas present I could have ever gotten!”

He pulled back and grinned slyly at me, before giving me the gifts, and loping off in search of Maggie. I put Mikayla’s bracelet in my emergency rucksack, then I remembered what Glenn had said. I ran out of the room and lent over the banister, calling him. He dashed into the centre of the prison floor where I could see him.

“What the hell do you mean by Micky!” I laughed, and he started guffawing too.

“Well,” he gasped between laughs. “Mikayla is almost as long as Lil’ Ass-kicker! So we shortened it!”

I balled up on of Mikayla’s sicky jumpsuits, and launched it at him. “If anything, it gets shortened to Kayla!”

He scooted away from the ball of clothing, and shook his head. “Nah! She’ll always be Baby Micky to me!” he sang.

I smiled and headed to the library with Mikayla in tow. I wanted to pick out a new book to read. I tucked Carl’s bracelet inside of the bag where I was keeping Daryl’s gifts, then I found a book that looked good and headed back to my cell, putting Mikayla down for her nap, and starting on my new story. Soon Daryl came and curled up next to me.

“Whatcha reading?” he said, nuzzling my hair.

“Romance, which is as hot as it’s going to get in this room considering our adoptive daughter is asleep in her cot just 3 feet away.” I sniggered

He groaned and huffed onto his back. “But Kat….” He whined.

“Down boy.” I smirked, taking his hand and stroking my thumb over the knuckles.

Before Daryl could say anything else, Carl stuck his head in. “I’m bored!” he complained.

I kicked Daryl’s shins. “Go do boy. This book looks like it might get interesting soon.”

He gave me a look and stood up. “You owe me sweet-cheeks.” He turned to Carl. “Right, you have impeccable timing kid. Let’s go entertain you, why don’t we go hunt some squirrels.”

“Have fun and be safe, boys!” I called to them both as they left.

I was halfway thought my book by the time they returned and Carl came in with two squirrels. “I got two! Daryl helped me with one but I got the other on my own!”

I grinned at Carl and gave him a hug, smiling at Daryl who stood in the doorway, with a few more squirrels on some string around his shoulder. “Well then I think we’re having squirrel for dinner! Go and take those to Beth and she’ll cook them up for us!”

Daryl handed his squirrels to Carl as he ran out of the room and came and sat by me. “Where’s Ass-Kicker?”

I elbowed him. “She’s gone to sit with Maggie and Glenn for a bit. She needed feeding and Maggie stole her from me as I walked out the door.”

He raised an eyebrow in my direction. “Well then. I think we should head to the guard tower.”

I laughed and followed him out the door to the tower.

* * *

 

Christmas Eve night rolled around and we set up a campfire in the corridor, and Beth, Maggie and I were singing Christmas carols with the kids. Mikayla sat giggling between my legs, and I clapped her hands together in time with Jingle Bells. She’d been babbling a lot lately, and I was determined her first word would be Kat, although Daryl was closer to dada, so it was looking like that might be more likely.

“ _Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh!_ Yaaay!” I said to the little girl, and she grinned her mostly gummy grin, with a couple of white teeth poking through.

“I think it’s time for Ass-Kicker to go to sleep.” Daryl murmured over my shoulder.

I half-turned to look at him and pouted. “But Daryl! It’s Christmas!”

He shook his head. No Santa for kids who don’t get their asses to bed early! Come on, that goes for all of you!” he looked up to the kids dotted around the room. Mika and Lizzie kissed their dad goodnight and headed off to bed. I stood up, and held Mikayla out to Beth and Maggie to say goodnight.

When I finally got her back, I started up the stairs. “Come on Carl. Time for bed.”

He followed me up, and into my room. “I want to put Kay to sleep.”

I handed her over, and he rocked her gently until her eyes closed and her breathing deepened. Then he placed her gently down in her cot. “Kat, do I have to go to bed? I’m almost sixteen. I didn’t think I’d still be getting sent to bed.”

I raised an eyebrow in his direction. “By me, buddy, you can stay up; you’ve proved yourself adult enough by me. But you gotta go and take it up with Moody-Pants Dixon downstairs. I’m not getting the silent treatment on Christmas for disagreeing with him.”

Carl sighed. “Am I ever going to be adult enough for him?”

I shrugged. “I still see the kid sat on the floor of my tent who didn’t know how to play blackjack. And I don’t think the comics help with the way Daryl see you. Not me!” I was quick to say when he turned around defensively. “I was reading comics until two days after the apocalypse. At which point I kind of had to lose them. But if we ever end up near my old apartment again, I’ll be sure to find a few for you, okay?”

He grinned. “Okay, Kat. I’ll go ask Moody-Pants.” He made out of the cell and then turned back to me. “What’s my Christmas present?”

I threw one of Mikayla’s soft toys at him. “How do you even know you got one? Get out of here! And don’t tell Daryl I called him that!”

He sniggered and ran off, clanging all the way down the stairs. I picked up the toy I’d thrown, and tidied up some of the little girl’s other toys strewn about the room. She could sit up, and learnt to scoot on her bottom over to her toy crate and find a new toy to play with, then toss it and choose another one. It got messy quickly.

I straightened up, and stretched my back before heading back downstairs. Carl was sat by the fire, and looked quite pleased with himself, so I could only assume Daryl had given in. “Hey Beth.” She looked up at me. “Just listen out for Mikayla for me? I just need to pop to the library for a few things.”

“Sure” she smiled. “Be careful mind. Take Daryl or Glenn with you?”

I felt warm at the concern she showed for everyone in the group. She was always trying to prevent accidents, and incidents, but she’d stopped crying when someone died, which often worried me.

Glenn looked up at the mention of his name. “Where to?”

“Library. I wouldn’t ask you to come but Daryl can’t come, you know?”

Glenn nodded knowingly. “Gotcha.” He kissed Maggie quickly and stood to go and get a few things ready. He paused. “We should relieve Tyreese and Sasha from watch really. Do you mind or…?”

I nodded. “Give me a min and I’ll have a definitive answer for you.” I headed over to Daryl. “Hey sweetie. Glenn and I are heading over to the library to pick something up for tomorrow, and then we’re going to go on watch. So I won’t be back until Maggie and Michonne come to relieve us okay?”

He chewed his cheek for a moment. I didn’t think he’d say okay. “Be careful Kat. It’d be an awful Christmas if something happened to you, or Glenn for that matter.”

I smiled. “You know we always are. And we’ll take the walkers with us just in case.”

“Then I’ll see you later.” He smiled and I leant down to kiss his cheek. He still wasn’t big on public displays of affection.

Glenn handed me a torch and a rifle as I reached him, and we headed out of the cell block, Hershel locking the door behind us. Just outside the cell block was a post with chains wrapped around it. Each chain was eventually connected to a walker. We’d learnt keeping some readymade was easier than making them as we needed them, in case of an emergency, like the time when Mikayla was born. I found the chain of a female walker I’d taken to calling Polly, and unwrapped it, tugging her away from the other walkers. Glenn picked out another, and we set off towards the library. When we got there, I retrieved my bag of gifts, and then we headed to the guard tower without incident. We greeted Sasha and Tyreese at the bottom, handed them our walkers to head back with, and climbed the tower.

“It’s a shame we don’t guard together more often.” Glen piped up as we got settled in.

I shrugged. Since I’d arrived at the prison, the guarding had kind of been done in certain couples. Me and Daryl often went up together, leaving Beth, Hershel, Glenn and Maggie on Kayla duty; Glenn went with Maggie, Sasha and Tyreese, and Carl sometimes took a watch with Beth if we were a bit short staffed, meaning people were working on various thing around the prison, and someone was out on a run. Michonne didn’t like being on watch exactly, and generally followed the fence around, accompanied on occasion by Carl, who enjoyed chattering to her. She was odd and he liked it; especially the hideous ornamental cat she’d returned with from a run once.

“I never thought about it before.” I mused out loud. I settled on the edge of the tower, with my arms over the lower rung of the fence and my feet dangling down. “I guess we really are creatures of habit.” I pulled my duffel coat closer around me. The nights were chillier than they used to be. Maybe it was the lack of pollution in the air these days.

“I suppose so. I feel like I could suffocate around Maggie sometimes though. We spend ninety percent of our time together and I don’t think she thinks it’s enough. Some days I just need a breather you know? I’d never even had a real girlfriend before all this.” Glenn was flicking through an old magazine.

“Real as in opposed to an imaginary one?” I grinned cheekily at him.

He blushed to the roots of his hair. He’d stopped wearing his cap a few months ago, as his hair got longer and I suspected Maggie said it was childish. “I meant serious, not real. Anyway, do you ever feel like that about Daryl?”

I chewed my cheek and surveyed the fencing as I thought. “No, I don’t think I do.”

“Seriously? Daryl’s so intense though!” he exclaimed.

“Yeah, when he’s around. But don’t forget, he often goes on runs without me, and he hunts almost exclusively alone. He doesn’t revel in other people’s company. Hell, I don’t need an awful lot of it, but Daryl never really had friends or family you know? I think he goes and makes his own space when he needs it. And I always have my hands full with Kayla or Carl or the garden or something. We enjoy the time we have together because we’re both always so busy doing something else the rest of the time.”

Glenn looked at me and I looked back. “I guess so. I think I’m going to go crazy soon if I don’t get some more space though.”

“Then tell her, Chinaman.” I winked. I stood and pulled some of the blankets out of the inside of the tower onto the walkway. I positioned them more comfortably around the floor and lay on my stomach, looking out over the grounds.

Glenn clicked his tongue then took a breath. “Tell me about life before this.”

I raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t you a little old for fairy stories?”

“No no. About _your_ life. What you did, who you were before you were a gun toting, walker killing mommy.”

“I’ve never told you?” When he shook his head at me, I shrugged. “Okay then. Well, when I was born in England, in small village in the north. My mom died when I was twelve. Suicide. Anyway, I was sent to live with my father in New York. He lived just outside the city, and he had only just been aware of my existence, and hadn’t been planning on having me over to visit, so he kept me fed and clothed and all, I didn’t live terribly, I just didn’t see a lot of him. Not that I minded, I read a lot of comics and manga, and watched an awful lot of bad TV. After high school, I decided to go to college, and picked Georgia State University. Once I finished up there, I saw no reason to go back to New York, and my friends all lived in Georgia now, so I found a job at a daycare centre in the city. I loved working with the kids, and watching them grow. I never had plans to leave or progress from that job. As long as I made rent, and could pay for my bills and my car, I didn’t care. When I wasn’t working at the daycare, I was either working at the library, simply because, or in a comic book shop, or at home, curled up and reading. It was really a wonderful way to live. I wasn’t really one to go out much. I loved my books and I loved working with the kids. It made me happy to be able to do both. My shifts always lined up nicely. The daycare was 24 hour so I sometimes stayed over with the kids, so I liked having my days filled up with books.”

Glenn smiled. The story seemed to have cheered him up a little. “At least I’m not the only one who surprised people with who I was before this. I delivered pizzas, but Daryl seemed to think I must have been a cop or something, with the way I planned things out back in Atlanta. What did he do before this?” He seemed to be enjoying storytime so I indulged him.

“Nothing. He followed his brother around the state, doing odd jobs to fuel Merle’s drug habit. I think he hunted an awful lot, and sold off the meat and furs for money and other food. I think you should ask him if you want to know more.” I rolled my tongue. “I can tell you some stories from my time in the day care if you like?”

Glenn frowned. “Kat, if you were in the city, where it was worst, how did you not turn?”

“As in how did I escape?” He nodded. “I thought it was common sense. If you get bit, you come back as one of them. I figured it would infect a whole city pretty quickly, so when they said the refugee camp was in Atlanta, I packed up my car and drove straight out of there. When I ran out of gas, I abandoned my car and headed into a house on its own. That’s where I got my weapons from really. The couple who lived there had opted out. So I took what I could salvage, and hoped I wouldn’t go to hell. I headed into the woods from there, and wandered until I found you lot.” I didn’t like remembering that couple; it had been my first close encounter with the death caused by all that had happened. “Anyway… about those stories…”

Glenn and I exchanged stories, until Maggie and Michonne arrived, and then we headed back to the cells, where I curled up with Daryl, and dreamed about life before all this death and destruction.

* * *

 

Morning came with Carl poking my forehead. I blinked in his direction, then elbowed Daryl shortly in the ribs. He groaned, and I nudged him harder before focussing my gaze on Carl. “I suppose you’re going to tell me it’s time for presents?” I blinked at him.

He smiled pretty damn widely. “Totally. Lizzie and Mika are already up, and Beth’s just gone to wake Glenn and Maggie up.” Then he pointed at the cot where Mikayla was sucking on her toes. “And she wants up too.”

I groaned and rolled out of bed. “Right, let me get dressed and get Daryl up and then we’ll be down, with presents.”

With that he smiled and wandered out the door.

“Daryl, get the hell up.” I grumbled, pulling a pair of jeans over my hips, and finding my warmest jumper to wear.

“But Kat it’s warm!” I could see him pull the covers around himself, curling up tighter, and I heaved a sigh.

“Daryl, if I’m up, so are you. I don’t want to cover our bed in cold water but I will not hesitate.” I picked Kayla up out of her cot, and started changing her diaper and putting her into a nice Christmassy outfit for the day.

“I’m up!” he called, sitting up and banging his head, yet again. It made Kayla laugh. Though he swore in front of her, and I considered homicide for a moment.

“She is going to start speaking any time now, and if her first word is that, so help me god, you better hope the walkers get you before I do.” I sang at Mikayla. I balanced her on my hip, and she played with the tips of my hair, as I picked up the rucksack, and headed out the door. “Come along.”

I heard him pull on his jeans and follow me down the stairs to the corner where the tree was. Carl was looking at that hideous cat that Michonne had found. “Look what Michonne gave me!”

I gave her a playful glare. “Well it ain’t coming in my cell so you best find a nice shelf in your own room to keep it on.”

He laughed. “So what did you and Daryl get me?”

Daryl produced a bag from nowhere and handed it to him. “Enjoy kid.”

Carl’s face lit up seeing all the comics inside. “Thank you!” Daryl had already taken Mikayla from me to show her her new doll.

I grabbed Carl’s shoulder before he could run off to read his comics. “Hang up there. I’ve got something else for you.” I pulled the bracelet out of the rucksack and handed it to him. He looked at it and thumbed through all the charms. “We wanted you to have your family with you whatever happened. You will never be totally alone in this world, kid.”

He looked up at me, and there were a few tears brimming in the corners of his eyes. He pulled me close suddenly, and hugged me tightly. “Thank you, Kat.” I felt him look over to Daryl, who gave him a nod. Carl pulled away from me and held out the bracelet. “Help me put it on?” I smiled, and tied the bracelet around his wrist. He admired it once it was on and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

“Go on, go and enjoy your comic books! But you best be out before lunch!” He ran off to his cell, and I turned to Daryl. “Oi, Moody-Pants.” I stuck my tongue out between my lips. Daryl raised an eyebrow in my direction. “I have a present for you.”

He handed Mikayla over to Beth, who instantly cooed at her. He walked over to me and pursed his lips. “Moody-Pants?”

I felt my grin widen. “Yeah, I think it fits.” He huffed at me. “Anyway, I do have a gift for you.” I handed him the rucksack. “Open it.”

He lifted the flat and grinned at me. “Well this will keep me well stocked for the next few months.”

I laughed. “Check the front pockets.” I knew he’d look left to right, so I’d put the lighter in the left pocket, and the necklace in the right. As predicted, he found the lighter first.

“Kat this is awesome. You know me too well.” He laughed. Then he found the necklace. He put the rucksack down, and went through the charms one at a time, guessing at what they meant. “The squirrel and wing are meant to be me right? And the cat is you, the hat’s Carl, I suppose the dove must be Ass-Kicker since she’s next to you, and she’s pretty peaceful for a baby I suppose. The music note is for Beth, and the dog can only be Hershel. A sword is Michonne, yeah?” He started laughing at the next one, “I should really stop calling him Chinaman huh?” fingering the takeout box. “The horse is Maggie yeah? And the heart?” he blinked at me.

“It’s because we’re family dumbass! Because we will all always love you, no matter what. This world is a crappy place to be but at least we’ve got one another.” I smiled.

He grinned his redneck half smile, and pulled me into a passionate kiss. “Wait here a sec.” he said pulling away. He ran out of the room, and returned with a bag. When I opened it, it was full of the manga I’d admired in the comic book shop that day, the whole Soul Eater collection, and a few more of varying titles.

I dropped the bag and threw my arms around his neck, crushing his mouth against mine. “I love you Daryl Dixon.”

He grinned back at me. “I love you too, Kat Waylick,” he said, meeting my lips again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I'm so completely sorry! But life did stuff, and personal snuggle monster turned 21 so I had to go and appease the girlfriend duties (namely propping him and his friend up against a wall while I tried to get us all home safe.) But I did it in the end! Please! Review, subscribe, kudos! pretty please! I promise there will be chocolate chip cookies available to all who do?


	11. Times Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time's moved on at the prison. Lifes the same, but it's about the start falling apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just a short one. A really short one. I'm so sorry guys! More soon, I pinky swear!

** Daryl **

I woke alone that day. Christmas seemed months ago, and time kept plodding on. I got up and dressed, and followed the sound of laughter to the dining hall, where Mikayla was crawling, and pulling herself up on the furniture to take tentative steps across the room. I smiled as Beth, Carl and Kat were calling her name. It was times like that I wished for a camera. Mikayla toddled almost all the way into the arms of her brother, but plopped down on her bottom before she got within his grip. I guffawed out loud, and everyone looked up at the sound.

I picked Mikayla up under one arm, as she flailed her arms and squealed. “Dar!” she’d just started connecting sounds to people. It was impossible to tell whether she wanted Kat or Carl, since she used the same “Kah!” for both of them.

I sat down and settled her on my lap. “Have you had breakfast yet little lady?” She giggled and showed the white little front teeth.

Kat called over to me. “No, we were waiting for the oatmeal to finish when we started playing.”

I smiled and Maggie handed a bowl over my shoulder. “Right Ass-Kicker. Nom time!”

“Daryl!” Kat chastised. “We agreed no more calling her that now she’s talking!”

I raised an eyebrow as Mikayla stuck her fingers in the bowl. “You agreed. I said she can’t offend anyone if there’s only us. Mika and Lizzie both swear, and Carl. You haven’t tried to stop him!”

She huffed at me and wandered straight out the door. I looked at Mikayla, now covered in oatmeal and in need of a bath. “Okay. Let’s finish up when you’re not wearing, and get you cleaned up.”

We all finished up breakfast, and I gave Mikayla to Carl to bath. “I don’t know how she got it in her ear, but make sure it comes back out.”

Carl nodded, holding the giggling child at arm’s length until Beth took her off him and headed to the showers.

I ran a hand through my hair and went to go and look for Kat. I passed by Sasha and Tyreese on watch. “Hey have you seen Kat about?”

Sasha nodded and pointed in the direction of the garden. She picked up the binoculars. “She looks pretty pissed though. What did you do?”

I shrugged. “I called Mikayla ‘Ass-Kicker’, like I have for months. She just thinks I shouldn’t anymore.”

Tyreese gave a deep chuckle. “I can just see Mikayla running around the prison saying ‘ass’!”

I raised an eyebrow. “Well it’s not as if she’s going to say it to her kindergarten teachers you know?”

Tyreese nodded. “We know. Go easy on Kat though. I think she’s trying to hold on to the threads of normality she has left.” Sasha agreed.

I chewed my lip as I left them on watch and headed towards the garden. Kat was hacking at an empty plot with a garden hoe. As spring was setting in, seeds needed to be sowed so we could eat something fresh for the first time in a while. “Hey Kat.”

She carried on working and answered without looking up. “Yep?”

“Talk to me.”

She sighed and wiped the back of her hand across her forehead. She leaned on her hoe and looked at me. “I wanna be a normal mum.”

I frowned. “I don’t think there’s much normal in the word ‘mom’?”

She glared at me. “There’s a certain amount of normal in it that doesn’t exist when there’s flesh eating dead people trying to eat us all the time!”

I reached out to her. “Kat, I know that, but I really don’t think anyone is going to care if she cusses. The dead people certainly won’t.”

“Daryl, I can just see Rick and Lori glaring at me whilst I fuck up their kids’ lives. I want to do at least something right for once.”

I hugged her. “You’re doing fine. I’ll let up on the ass-kicker stuff okay? Cheer up for me?”

She nodded into my shirt. “Sorry Daryl.”

I kissed her hair, and stared at the treeline. I saw something move amongst the leaves. I frowned and squinted. Whatever it was, it was too big to be an animal.

“Kat, come inside with me.”

“What?”

“Just come inside!”

I dragged her up the hill and into the prison, before grabbing my bow and running to Tyreese. “Binoculars!” I screamed.

He threw them down, and I turned to look where I’d see the movement. It looked human, but the movement was wrong for a walker. “Come and get my back, I think there’s a person down in woods, but I don’t want to get overwhelmed by walkers.”

Tyreese nodded and followed me down to the gate. We slipped through, and headed to the place I’d seen them.

I looked for marks on the floor, and saw footprints. I started tracking.

Minutes passed. “Maybe it was a walker?” Tyreese muttered.

I shushed him and carried on. Then I saw the person. I whistled. They turned.

“Merle?”

“Well if it ain’t little Darylina?”


End file.
